Black dragon, White demon: Mira's past
by Chowtii
Summary: The ghost from Mira's past was back. The Black dragonslayer was back. Will she still love her old flame? Will can they start all over again? Can they make up for the time they lost? Mira x Raven (Original Character)
1. Flames from the past

**YO GUYS! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC ABOUT FAIRY TAIL. ITS ABOUT MIRAJANE AND SOMEONE FROM A GUY FROM HER PAST. WELL, HE IS AN ORIGINAL CHARACTER OF MINE. I HOPE YOU ENJOY! :)**

Lucy and erza were going back to the guild. They just finished a job. They were tired so they rested on a nearby village.

"Lets rest here for a bit" Erza said as the entered the village.

"Ill go on ahead and look for a place to stay. Lets meet at the park after half an hour." Erza said as she walked away from lucy.

Lucy walked around the village. It was very small. She reached the center of the village. She saw a very huge crowd. It was like they were watching something so she went to see what was going on. she saw 3 bandits ganging up on a child.

"Please mister, I dont have anymore left" The little boy said

"Give me all your gold stupid kid. I know you have more. I saw you stealing from a man." One of the bandits said.

"But this is for my little sister, She is very hungry. Please let me go" He begged to the bandit.

"I dont care about your sister just give me your gold!" He said as he kicked the boy. He was already crying. But he still hugged a small sack

"If you wont give it up, Ill just have to kill you and get it for myself." The bandit said as he pulled his sword and charged straight towards the bandit.

Lucy then punched the bandit and went towards the child.

"Are you ok little boy?" She asked the crying child.

"Y-y-yes, Thank you" Replied

"Who the heck are you?" the bandit said as he got up from the punch.

"Im lucy from the guild called fairy tail. You have no right to beat up this little boy." She said

"I can do what ever i want so get out of the way or else ill kill you too" He threatened the celestial wizard

"Well, Bring it on!" She said as the bandit charged. Suddenly she reached down to her pocket to find a key but remembered that her key was with erza.

She managed to dodge the hit but another bandit punched her in the back. She fell down. All three bandits went to her

"Time to die princess!" The bandit with the sword said. He was about to impale her with her sword when a black flame melted the sword.

"Pick on someone your own size you scums" A man said while walking towards the 3 bandits.

"Who the heck are you?" The bandit with the melted sword asked

"It doesnt matter who i am. Im here to teach you guys a lesson about picking on girls and children" He answered

"Tough guy huh? Ill kill you!" The three bandits charged at the man all at once but he easily evaded them. He was fast. Then he punched the two bandits within seconds. They were out cold

"W-w-who are you?" The bandit asked with a scared look

"Im the last guy you'll see" He said as his fist was enveloped with black flames. Then he punched the bandit. He was out cold like the other two

Then lucy noticed that the mysterious guy was a mage. He wore a gray bonnet but part of his black bangs were seen, A black hooded jacket with a white dragon logo at the middle, A black skinny jeans and Black boots. He had Light green eyes.

The mysterious guy walk towards them and helped lucy get up.

"You ok miss?" The guy asked her

"Uhmm, Yeah im ok. Thanks for the help" Lucy said

Then the man walk towards the little boy

"Dont worry little guy, They wont come back here." He said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you mister! Your a hero!" The little boy said as he ran towards a little girl and they left the scene

"So your a mage?" Lucy asked.

"Well, Yes i am. I think your a mage as well?" He said

"Yes i am. Im a mage from fairy tail. My name is lucy." She said

Suddenly the mysterious man look down and smiled.

"Ahh, Fairy tail. Such a nice guild." He said as he turned around and walked away

"Hey! What guild are you from? Whats your name?" Lucy asked him

"Its not important to know my name" He said as he walked farther

"Well what guild are you on?" She asked.

"You'll find out soon." The msyterious man said while walking away

Suddenly the man stopped walking and turned to lucy. He raised his hands. Lucy was shock at was she saw.  
The man had a fairy tail mark on his palm. He then smiled and then his body was engulf with black flames. And when the flames were gone, The man was also gone.  
Lucy then thought who was that man. She didnt saw him in the guild. Who was he?

"Lucy.." A voice made her snap back to reality. It was erza.

"Oh hi erza." lucy said as she was collecting her thoughts

"What happened here?" erza asked

"There were bandits here that were going to kill a little boy but i helped the boy, Then i realized that my keys were with you. I was almost killed, But because of the help of a certain man i survived." She replied

"So the guy saved you?" Erza asked lucy.

"Yes plus i think he was from fairy tail. I saw a fairy tail mark in him" She said to erza

"Really? Who was it then?" Erza asked

"I dont know who he was. I didnt see him even once in the guild. Well uhmm, He had light green eyes and he has a fairy tail mark in his palm. Oh and he uses fire magic like natsu but the flame is black. Do you know who he is?" Lucy replied

Suddenly the scarlet haired mage froze. She looked surprised. She just looked down and smiled. "So _HE_ is still alive." She said

Lucy, Now confused asked. "Who's he"

"You'll find out soon." Erza said as she and lucy walk towards the inn.

* * *

_Fairy tail_

* * *

It was a usual day at fairy tail. Everybody was drinking. Some were fighting And some are eating.

Natsu and gray were fighting.

"Hey flame brain wanna go?" The shirtlessice mage said

"Anytime ice pervert!" The Pink haired dragon slayer said.

Suddenly a girl with long scarlet hair interupted them. It was erza.

"What are you two doing? Fighting again?" She said

The two mages suddenly looked pale. They hugged each other.

"Erza! Your already back form your job?" The two said in unison

"We're back. Cant you see?" Lucy said as she walked towards erza

"Were you two fighting?" Erza asked the two mages.

"N-n-no erza! We w-were just uhmmm." The shirtless mage said

"Playing! Right, Uhmm, J-j-just playing!" The pink haired dragon slayer said.

Then the scarlet haired girl just sighed and went to the bar with lucy. They sat down with cana who was drinking beer as usual.

"Oi! How did the job go? Cana asked lucy

"It went good. But something weird happened. Some guys with a fairy tail mark on his palm and was using black flames appered and saved me and a small boy from bandits that tried to kill us" Lucy replied

Cana suddenly stopped drinking. She looked serious.

"What color was his mark?" She asked me with a serious tone

"I think it was white, Uhmm, Yeah it was white." Lucy replied to the question.

Cana looked shocked. It was like someone was bought back to life.

"So, _HE_ is still out there..." She said as she drank again.

"Seems like it." Erza suddenly said.

"Its been a long time huh." Cana said as she drank more

"Yeah. I tought that _HE_ died" Erza said

"Who the heck is that guy?" Lucy asked out of curiosity

"Its not that important. Just dont mind it." Cana and erza said as they left the bar.

"Whats the matter lucy?" A white haired girl asked me. It was mirajane, The bartender. She was carrying plates

"Well, Erza and cana wont tell me who is the mage who saved me" She said to mira

"Do they know who it is? May be they dont know" Mira said with a smile

"They know who he is. They wont tell me who is" Lucy said

"Well, Ill tell you who he is if you ask me" Mira said happily

"Really?!" Lucy said

"Yup. Describe him to me and ill tell you if i know him." Mira smiled

"Thanks mira! He had light green eyes" Lucy said

"And?" Mira asked more

"He had a white fairy tail mark." Lucy answered

Mira's expression changed. She looked like she had seen a ghost

"Oh and he was using fire magic. His weapon was his black flames." Lucy added

When mira heard those words She dropped the plates she was holding. Everybody in the guild looked at the scene. They were silent.

"S-s-so he is s-s-still alive eh? E-e-excuse me lucy, Ill just w-w-walk a little around town..." Mira said as she walked fast towards the door

"What happened to nee san?" Elfman asked.

"I just tol-" Lucy answered when master interrupted lucy. He was in the 2nd floor with cana and erza

"She told mirajane that she saw _HIM_"

Everybody was confused. Who was _HIM_?

"Who the heck are you talking about gramps?" Natsu asked

"You know him well natsu. The your guildmate with light green eyes and white mark." He said to them

They suddenly were shocked. They knew who he was.

"So_ HE's _back? Thats good to hear!" Natsu said

"I knew that that guy is too stuborn to die" Markov said

Everybody already knew who the master was talking about. Well, Everybody except lucy...

"Who the heck is _HE_?" Lucy asked...

**DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT? I'LL UPDATE AGAIN TOMORROW. PLEASE DROP SOME REVIEWS. I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT. THANKS! :)**

**~Chowtii (:**


	2. The first meeting

_Somewhere in magnolia_

* * *

Mirajane was walking around town to clear her head about the news lucy just told her.

"So_ HE_ is still alive huh?" She tought to herself.

Suddenly she realized that she was at the center of a park. There stood a mighty apple tree. She remembered something about this place...

"Of all the places to be. Here i am." She said to her self. She knew this was the place special to her. She came closer to the apple tree. She touched the tree and said.

"This brings back memories..."

She then began to reminisce.

* * *

_7 Years ago_

* * *

It was the same old fairy tail. Some were fighting, Some were drinking and some were sleeping.

"Hey flame brain! Wanna go?" Said a little shirtless boy

"Any time pervert!" Replied a little pink boy with pink hair.

They were already fighting when a certain girl stopped them.

"NATSU! GRAY! Were you two fighting?" Asked a little scarlet haired girl.

"N-n-no Erza! We were just playing right flame brain, Err I mean natsu?" Gray told her

"Y-y-yes erza! Me and the pervert, Uhh i mean gray were just playing!" Natsu said as he and gray both hugged each other.

Erza left them with a scary look. They soon stopped fighting and parted ways. Suddenly The guild doors opened. Everybody looked who it was. There were 3 figures.

It was the 3 take-over mages Mirajane, Elfman and lisanna.

"NATSU! I MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCHHH!" lisanna said as she ran towards natsu. She hugged him tight.

"Uhmm, I-i-i-i cant breath!" Said the little dragon slayer

Lisanna just smiled and continued to hug the poor little guy.

"OI! Scarlet pig. Whats up?" Mirajane asked erza as she ate her strawberry cake. Everybody knew what would happen to anyone who interupted erza from eating her favorite food.

"This cant be good!" Elfman said as he sat beside cana

"Well, there's no stopping them now." Cana replied as she drank rootbeer.

"What the hell do you want you punk witch?" Erza stood up her chair

"I wanna fight ya! I wanna kick you little scarlet butt ya know?" Mirajane said as she transformed into her devil form

"Ill teach you little witch a lesson!" Erza said as she re-equiped. Suddenly the two began to fight. It lasted about 1 hour.

"Ill get ya next time!" Mirajane said

"Lets see about that you little witch" Erza replied.

"By the way, Where's the old geezer?" Mira asked as she sat on a stool

"He left 3 hours before you came back. He said he had someone to meet." Erza replied

"Well then, Ill leave you idiots. Ill go take a walk." Mira said as she left the guild.

Mira wandered around town. She looked at the shops. She then got bored and wandered more until she got to a park.

"Im tired, Ill just rest here for a bit." She said as she sat beside a might apple tree. She then closed her eyes. Suddenly something struck her head. She opened her eyes to see what had struck her. It was an apple. She looked up the tree. She saw a boy. He was sitting in one of the branch of the tree.

"OY! Whats the meaning of this?" She asked the boy as she pointed the apple on her hand.

"What? I didnt do anything!" The boy said as he got up.

He jumped from the branch he was in. It was about 8 feet from the ground yet he landed safe on the ground which amazed mira. She scanned the boy. She was sure they were the same age. He wore a black t-shirt with a white dragon printed on the middle, He wore black skinny pants and has a black boots. What caught her attention was his rare light green eyes.

The boy looked confused. He looked at mira. He smiled and joked. "Hey, You checking me out?"

"WHAT THE HECK? WHO THE HELL DO YOU YA THINK YOU ARE?" Mira asked with a furious tone.

"Haha! Just kidding. You look cute when your angry by the way" The boy said.

No one ever said that to her. It made her blush a little. _What am i feeling? Did i just blushed? And infront of this punk? _She thought to herself

"Hahahaha! Gotcha! Im just kiddin!" The boy suddenly said.

Suddenly mira became furious. He punched the boy on the face and his body flew straight through the tree.

"Oww! What the heck was that for?" He asked as he rubbed his cheeks.

"You piss me off punk!" Mira said.

"What did i do?" He asked

"I hate you attitude ya punk." Mira replied

"Hahaha! Well i gotta go. I have somewhere to be." He said as he got up "Nice to meet you uhmmm?"

"Its mira, Mirajane. DONT YA EVER FORGET THAT NAME YOU PUNK!" She replied

"Nice. its a cute name. Just like you." He said. It made mira blush again

"WHAT THE!" Mira said as she was about to punch the boy again. But this time he avoided the punch which made mira impressed

"Well mira, Nice to meet you. Hope to see you again. He said as he left.

"Wait! Whats your n-" She tried to asked but the boy was nowhere to be found.

She then went back to fairy tail.

* * *

_Fairy tail_

* * *

"Hey mira-nee what happened to you?" Lisanna asked her sister

"What do you mean what happened?" Mira asked her little sister as she drank juice

"Your face seems different" Lisanna asked

"What? Nothing happened. I just got pissed of by some boy when i went for a walk"

"Was he cute?" She asked.

Mira spat out the juice and blushed. She remembered the face of the boy. Well better tell her the truth. There was no way i could meet that boy anyway right?

"Kinda. But he wasnt totally cute. Just a little bit." She said

"MIRA-NEE IS IN-LOVE?" Lisanna joked

"Im not I-" She was about to say more when the guild door opened. The master entered the guild.

"Hey old geezer!" Mira shouted.

"Well, Its good to see you back" He answered "I have something to tell you guys so listen up" He added.

Everybody looked at the master.

"Today, We will have a new member. He is the only survivor at the village that i passed through when i was going home. I saw him and i tought that he should join fairy tail" He said.

"So where is he gramps?" Natsu asked

Master then turned around. "Come in now."

Suddenly a boy entered. When mira saw the boy's shirt she knew who he was. She dropped the glass she was holding so the attention was on her now.

"Nice to see you again mirajane" The boy smiled

"What the heck! What the hell is that punk doing here!" Mira shouted

"Oh you know her?" The master asked

"Yes, When i got lost in town i met her. It was at the park when i met her" He said

Mira was speechless. She was shocked.

"Mira-nee, Is this the boy you met just now at the park and said he was cute?" Lisanna asked mira with a loud tone. Everybody heard what lisanna said.

It made mira blush. "What the heck lisa? I-i-i-i didnt tell y-y-y-you that!" Mira said to her sister

"But you ju-" She was about to continue when mira cover her mouth

"Nice to have a new member!" Natsu suddenly said as he ran towards the boy. He hugged him

"Uhmm, Nice to meet you" He said to natsu

"Its good that you two are getting along. He is the same as you." Master said to natsu

"What do you mean the same? You mean were both handsome? I know that already gramps!" Natsu said

"Its not that you idiot! And besides your not handsome!" master said

"Just like you he is a dragon slayer" Master said to natsu

"WAAAAAAAH!" Everybody in the guild shouted

"This is a fun guild! HAHAHA! Its nice to meet you all. My name is Raven, Raven valentine." The boy said with a smile.

"Im natsu! Nice to meet you raven!" Natsu said as he hugged raven

Then raven walked towards mirajane. She was still in shock.

"Hey mirajane!" He said.

"So your the newest member huh? Dont get on my nerves punk or ill beat you to a pulp" Mira glared at raven

"Hello raven! Im lisanna, Mira's younger sister" Lisanna said to him

"Nice to meet you lisanna. You know, Your so bad." Raven said to her

The girl looked confused. "What?! Why?" She asked

"Its because you took all the cuteness in your family and only left a little for your sister" He joked and looked at mira.

Everybody in the guild laughed. Lisanna blushed and also laughed.

Raven suddenly ran away because he knew what would happen next.

"RAVEN VALENTINE! YOUR A DEAD MAN!" Mira said as she chased raven who was laughing...

**How is it guys? I hope you like it! Please drop in some reviews! (:**

**~Chowtii (:**


	3. First job

_Fairy tail_

* * *

Everybody is still shocked because of master's news.

"Where the heck is raven then gramps?!" Natsu asked the old man

"According to erza, She and lucy saw her in a nearby town." He answered

"Are you sure its him?" Gray asked erza

"Black flames and black mark on palm. Who else could it be?" She answered gray.

"Tsk. Then why hasnt he come back" Natsu said

"It has been almost 5 years since he left." Gray added

"Well, He has his reasons. Dont worry about it. He said he'd be back right? All we can do is wait." The master said as he went back to his room

Everybody was gossiping about the incident. They were talking about how he looks now, How has he been etc.

"Hey cana, Can you tell me about this raven guy?" Lucy asked cana as she sat beside her

"Oh, Right. You dont know him because your new" She said to lucy.

"Ill tell her who he is if you dont mind cana." A voice said from behind the girls. It was lisanna who sat beside lucy

"Sure thing. Its best for you to tell her who he is. Your close to him right?" Cana said to lisanna

"Well, We were pretty close because of mira" She said.

She then turned her stool to face lucy.

"He is a member of fairy tail. He was very powerful. He is a dragonslayer just like natsu. Uhmm what else.. Oh yeah. He is the youngest member ever to become an s-class mage. And also he is the dearest friend of my sister."

"What?! He is a dragonslayer?!" Lucy asked

"Yeah. Thats why he and natsu always get along." Lisa answered

Lucy then asked another question. "How old did he become an s-class mage?"

"13 years old. Just 1 year after he joined the guild" Lisanna said to her.

Lucy's face became pale. "13 years old?! He must be very powerful! More powerful than erza" She said

"I could say that he is more powerful than erza. And back then. He is the only one who can stop erza and my sister's fights" Lisa said

Then lucy imagined how powerful this raven guy is. She knew erza and mirajane were both elite mages. And only he can stop them

"What were you thinking about lucy?" Lisanna asked

"Uhmm, Nothing. By the way you said he was mira's dearest friend." Lucy asked

"Yeah. She really liked him. although they didnt get along at first. Ill tell you what happened" Lisanna said as she began

"It was about 1 week after raven joined the guild"

* * *

_7 Years ago_

* * *

Another day in fairy tail. As usual gray and natsu were fighting. So was erza and mira.  
Laxus was listening to music while freed just stared at him. There were two certain people who were infront of the request board...

"Master, Can i do missions now?" Raven asked master while they stared at the request board

"Are you sure you wanna do missions? Can you do it?" Master asked.

"I think so. Ill give it a shot." Raven said

"Well then, Ok. Pick a mission you like." Master said.

Then raven scanned the board. It took him about 3 minutes to decide. He then grabbed a paper and showed it to the old man beside him.

"Here master. I want to do this." He said as he handed the paper to the master.

When The old man looked at the paper he was shocked.

"Can you handle this?! Even if its your first job you want to take care of bandits and rouge mages?!" He exclaimed

"I want to help the people in that village master. Please let me help them." He begged the master

The old man saw raven's eyes. He knew that this kid will become a great man.

"Ok raven. But you will go with somebody." he said.

"MIRAJANE! COME HERE!" The old man shouted.

Mira then stopped fighting with erza and walked towards master.

"What do ya want old geezer?!" She asked

"You will go with raven in his first job." He said

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" She shouted

"You will go with him on a job." He repeated

"WHY ME?!" she asked in a furious tone

"Its because you're the only one he knows most." He said

"I DONT WANT TO GO ON A JOB WITH THAT!" She then pointed at raven

"WELL, I DONT WANT TO GO ON A JOB WITH THAT TOO!" Raven pointed at mira

"WELL YOU HAVE NO CHOICE! ITS EITHER YOU GO WITH HER OR DONT DO THE JOB!" Master said to raven.

"Uhhh, FINE." Raven said

"WELL, I DONT WANNA GO ON A JOB WITH HIM OLD GEEZER!" She said

"Just go with him. Its an order!" Master said to mira as he walked away

"Tssss. Fine ill go with you" Mira said to raven.

She then walked towards lisanna

"Listen, Ill go on a job. Be good ok?" Mira said to lisanna

"Ok, Good luck nee-san" Lisanna said to her sister

She then kissed lisanna in the forehead and went to raven

"Ya ready? Lets go!" She said to raven.

"Yeah. Lets go" He replied as they left the guild.

There was silence while they walked. Raven just stared at the sky while mira stared at the ground. They both knew the awkwardness

"So mira. Thanks for coming with me." Raven said just to break the ice

"Dont get the wrong idea punk. The old geezer forced me to go" She said

"Geez. Why so mad? Will you lighten up?" Raven said

"Shut up. I dont care about your opinion" She said

"All i was saying is that if you lighten up you would look more beautiful." He said to her

She suddenly felt the awkward thing raven said. But it made her blush.

"WHAT DID YA SAY?!" She asked him furiously

"I said that you should lighten up so you would look more beautiful" He repeated

She was speechless. She can seem to know what to say.

"Why speechless? You flattered?" He joked

"WHAT THE!" She said while blushing

"See. I knew it! You're blushing! HAHAHAHA!" Raven happily said

Suddenly all raven could see was a fist coming at him. It hit him straight at the cheeks.

"Ouch!" He said to mira

"Thats what you get Ya punk!" She said.

It was about 30 minutes when they got to the village. It looked like a ghost town. They looked around town.  
They saw 3 guys beating up an old man. They were bandits.

"OI! YA PUNK!" Mira yelled at the 3 guys

They turned around to face mira and raven.

"What do you want you little girl? wanna get hurt just like this idiot?" One of the bandits said as he kicked the old man

"SHUT UP YA UGLY IDIOT!" She said as she rushed towards them. They proved to be no match for her. She defeated he easily.

"Ya ok old man?" She asked the old man

"Im f-f-fine. Thanks for the help little girl." The man said to mira

"What happened here?" She asked

"Some bandits and mages came here. I dont know what they were after. They destroyed the buildings and harmed the villagers.  
They are all trapped the the town hall with the mages. The bandits are on guard. they roam the village. I escaped but some of them caught me, And you came" He said

"Well then. Go rest here. We'll Take care of it." She said

"Thank you so much!" He said as he ran

"Yo punk, We need to go to the town hall. Thats where the villagers are held." She said to raven

"Ok. Lets split up way we can cover more ground. Lets just meet at the town hall" He said

"Hey! dont order me around idiot! I know what to do" She said as she walked away.

"Hey mira..." Raven said

"WHAT DO YA WANT?!" Mira said as she turned around to look at him.

"Im glad that you came with me in this job. Im not sure if i can do it on my own. Im happy to have a friend like you.." He said.

Mira suddenly felt weird. No one thanked her for being in a job before. Not only that, No body said they were glad to have her as a friend. This made her blush yet again.

"Why all of a sudden ya idiot. Lets talk later." She said as she turned away and left. She was still blushing.

"Im glad that you came with me in this job, Im happy to have a friend like you" Those words kept on rolling on her mind. She cant help to smile. "Idiot..." She just said

She then came across some bandits. She easily defeated them just like the bandits earlier. She kept on running until she was a building.

"This must be it" She said to herself. She then entered the building.

"Where the heck is that idiot raven?!" she tought to herself

She roamed the building. It was all thrashed. See walked around until she was the stairs. She walked up it and saw a room. She entered it.  
She was the prisoners. They were just sitting there with their hands tied and thier mouths shut by cloth. She then quickly Untied one of the prisoners and removed the cloth in his mouth

"BEHIND YOU!" He screamed.

She quickly dodged a blast of fire. There she was 3 mages.

"Impressive." The fire mage said to her.

"SHUT UP YA IDIOT!" Mira said as she charged towards the mage. He then released another fire spell. But mira dodge it.

"DEVIL TAKE-OVER!" She began to use her magic. She became faster. She flew towards the 2 other mages. She punched them. They were out cold.

"Tsss. What are you?!" He asked the devil formed mira

"Im the girl who's gonna beat yo-" Suddenly water hit her from behind. They came another mage.

"Just in time" The new mage said.

"WHAT THE? WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" She said

"Im the leader." He said

"THEN IM GONNA BEAT YA UP." Mira said as she charged towards him

Suddenly she was trapped in something. She looked closer. It was a barrier

"Uhhhgg! WHAT IS THIS?!" She said

"Stupid girl. This is my water prison. Ill make you drown." He said as the water

"LETS SEE YA PUNK!" Mira said as she punched the barrier. Nothing happened to it. It was useless

"HAHAHA! You cant do anything stupid girl! You cant break it. You think you can beat a s-class mage like me?" He said to her.

"Ill Kick your butt ya punk!" She screamed as she punched the barrier

"Tss. DIE you stupid girl" He said and snapped his fingers. Suddenly the barrier was filled with water. Mira was still punching the barrier. As she punched it, It produced small crack.

"Impressive. But not good enough." The mage said.

Every punch she sent was weaker that the first one. She was getting weaker and weaker.

"Am i gonna die?" She asked herself. She then closed her eyes. "Where the heck is that idiot..."

Suddenly something exploded which made her open her eyes.

"Take a look at what happened." The leader said to the other mage. The mage then went to look. He left the room. I heard shouting then suddenly,  
The mage that left the room suddenly went flying inside the room.

"What?! What happened?" The leader shouted.

A figure then entered the room. Mira then looked at the figure. It made her smile because it was raven.

"Who are you?! Wha-" Suddenly raven moved lightning fast

"Take this you idiot! Black flame fist!" He punched the leader with his fist in black flames.

"Black flames? I-i-i see. Your a dangerous opponent even for me. You must be a-" Raven punched him again but now even harder.

As he punched the leader the barrier faded. Mira was still weak. She was falling about 8 feet. Raven then ran and caught her.

"Hey, Sorry im late. I took care of all 50 bandits and i released the prisoners" He said to her

"Your s-s-such an idiot..." She said. Mira was happy to see him..

Raven just smiled. Thats when she realized how raven looked like. She looked on his blue eyes. She was happy to be with him.

"Well, Lets finish this guy." He said as he gave mira a hand.

"Right i have a score to settle with this punk" She said. They both charged at the mage.

The battle lasted about 30 minutes. But in the end raven and mira were too much even for an s-class mage.

"Thank you so much for your help!" The villagers said to mira and raven

"It was nothing. We were glad to help you." Raven said with a smile.

"We, Gotta go now punk. Its a long way home." mira said to raven.

"Well, We better get going. See you guys again!" Raven waved goodbye.

They began to walk home. It was like the time they walked earlier. It was silent.

"So mira, You ok?" Raven asked mira just to have a conversation

"What do ya mean punk?" She said

"I mean, are you injured?" Raven asked

"Im ok idiot. Look" She said as she swung her arms around"

"I see. Well im glad your not hurt or anthing." He said

This made mira blush. She then turned away because she knew he would tease her.

"You're blushing! hahahaha!" He joked.

"No i wasnt ya punk!" She said to him

"HAHAHA!Im so happy right now." Raven said

"Why? Ya happy teasing me?! Your such a jerk!" Mira said

Raven smiled. "Its not because of that. Its because we helped those people. I was happy when i saw them happy."

"Oh, Well Its nice to help other ya know?" She said.

"But thats not all." He said

"What?" She asked

"Im also happy because i have a great friend with me." He said.

Mira didnt understand what he meant. "Huh?"

"I said im happy your with me" He said.

Mira blushed again. She was glad someone feels that way. She was also glad to be with him.

"... Uhmm, W-w-well, Im als-" She was about to say more when raven interupted

"Your blushing again mira! You like me do you!? HAHAHAHAHA!" Raven joked

Suddenly mira glared at him. She changed to her devil form..

"WHY I OUTTA!" She said as she was about to punch him. He quickly ran because he knew how poerful mira's punch. He just laughed while running.

"COME BACK HEEEEERE YOU IDIOT FEELER!" Mira said as she chased raven

For the first time in her life, She was having fun with a boy. She was happy to have met someone like him...

**Hey guys! Hope you like it. Drop some reviews**


	4. One of a kind

_Fairy tail_

* * *

"WOW! The two of them defeated an s-class mage!" The amazed lucy said

Lisanna just laughed. "What did you expect from my sis? And also from the 2nd strongest in fairy tail."

"I really would like to meet this raven guy. I wanna see how powerful he is." Lucy said

"I know you'll meet him someday. Its because he promised my sister that he would return." Lisanna said to lucy.

"So, Raven and mira must be very close huh?" Lucy asked

"Well, Yeah. But it took some time before they became close." Lisanna said

"Huh? What do you mean? Could you tell me the story?" Lucy said to lisa

"Well, At first they seem to be getting along even though raven always gets on my sister's nerves. But it all changed in one incident..." She then continued.

* * *

_7 years ago_

* * *

It was about 2 months since raven joined fairy tail. He was doing well. He had several jobs now. Everything was going well.

"What did you say flame brain?!" Gray asked natsu. They were fighting as usual.

"I said that your an idiot you pervert!" Natsu said to gray.

"Why i outta!" Gray said as he jumped towards natsu.

The two began fighting like crazy. They didnt stop cause they knew that erza wasnt around. They knew that she went on a job. Suddenly the guild door opened.  
Someone entered. The two boys then stopped fighting because they were afraid if the person who entered was erza.

"Erza, W-w-we were not fighting! I swear!" Natsu said as he hugged gray.

"Hahahaha! Im not erza dummy" A male voice said. Once natsu heard the voice he knew who it was.

"RAVEN! Your back! Fight me!" He said to the tired boy.

"Not now natsu. Im tired" Raven said to natsu as he walked pass him

"Dont turn your back at me! Fight me!" Natsu said as he charged raven.

As natsu was about to punch him, He quickly dodged it and grabbed natsu's hand. He then threw him towards the wall.

"I-i-i Give u-u-up" The dazed dragon slayer said as he passed out.

Raven just smiled and walked towards a certain person.

"Miraaa! Did you miss your knight in shinning arm-" Suddenly a flying plate hit him straight to the face. It was mira who threw it. Raven suddenly fell on the ground

"SHUT UP YA IDIOT!" Mira yelled

"Ouch! Typical mira. Did you miss me?" Raven joked as he rubbed his cheeks

"Well, Yeah...I missed hurting you" She glared at him and started to punch him

"Owwww!" Raven said as he was hit in the face with a punch

"I AINT DONE PUNK!" She the chased the now running boy.

Everybody in the guild laughed. They always do this.

"They look cute together dont they?" Cana said to levy

"Yeah they look cute together!" Levy said to cana.

"Hey you guys! You look like a couple!" Natsu shouted. It made everybody laugh.

"WHAT DID YA SAY YOU IDIOT DRAGON?!" Mira turned her attention at natsu

"Uhmm, I ummm." Natsu now scared.

"YA PUNK!" Mira said as he punched natsu.

"Im sorry. It wont happen again mira..." Natsu apologized.

"GOT THAT RIGHT YA PUNK! BESIDES, I WONT EVEN LET THIS PUNK DATE ME." Mira said as he pointed raven

"Thats right, I wont go out this not cute, Ugly fat girl. HAHAHAHAHA!" Raven teased mira

"RAVEN VALENTINE... YOUR A DEAD MAN YA PUNK!" Mira shouted as she ran after raven.

Now everyone was laughing again. They always laugh when those two fight. About 10 minutes of running around ended.  
Mira beat up raven to a pulp.

"HAHAHA! You sure are powerful mira" Raven said as he sat beside mira

"DAMN I AM! REMEMBER THAT PUNK!" She said

"You look cute together you know that?" Lisanna said to them.

They both looked down and blushed. They looked at each other and turned away.

"Oi what are you sayin lisa?" Mira asked her little sister

"I said that you two look cute together. You would make an cute couple." Lisa said.

"Ill let raven date you nee-san, He is a man for fighting you" Elfman said to her sister

"HAHAHA! No thanks. I wont ever date a demon fat girl. Beside mira aint even cute" He said.

"WHY YA PUNK!" Mira punched him again. Lisanna and elfman just laughed.

"Nee-san, dont we have a job?" Lisa said to her sister.

"Oh i forgot about that!" Mira said to her.

"Well, Lets leave now so we can come back early." Elfman said to them.

"Well see ya punk! I have a job to take." Mira said to raven as she stood up.

"Hey mira. Good luck. Be careful." He said to mira.

Suddenly all the eyes were now on both of them. They heard what raven said.

"AWWWW! SO CUTE! YOUNG LOVE?!" Cana shouted. All the girls then giggled. Mira just blushed and turned away.

"We have to leave now ya idiot!" Mira said as she grabbed elfman and lisanna. She ran outside.

"What was that about nee-san?" Elfman asked

"Mira-nee blushed!" Lisanna exclaimed

"What the? I didnt!" Mira denied

"I saw it mira-nee!" Lisanna said

"Me too!" Elfman added.

"Uhh! Lets just go!" Mira said as she began walking. Her sibling then followed. She the looked back. She saw raven on the roof of fairy tail.  
He smiled at her. He said something but she didnt hear it but knew what it was due to his lip's action.

"Stay safe fatty. If it gets tough, Your knight will come and save you" Thats what he said.

"Always, You idiot" replied. She knew that raven knew what she said even though he didnt hear it. He just smiled lied down

They were walking for about 30 minutes. They took a break.

"Mira-nee who are we after again? Lisanna asked

"Its a rogue mage. His name is mort" Mira said to her.

"Where the heck can we find this mort guy?" Elfman asked

"He is in this area." Mira said

"So, Are you children looking for me?" A voice said. They turned around. They saw a man. He was about 30. He had long white hair.

"Are you mort ya old idiot?" Mira asked as she stood infront of her siblings

"Yes i am. What do you want?" Mort asked

"We're from the guild fairy tail We're here to beat you up" She said as she changed to her devil form.

"Huh, Such a weak guild. Lets see what you got little girl" He taunted mira.

She suddenly charged towards him. He was amazed that she can move like that. He dodged her just in time but something was comming towards him from above.  
It was elfman in this ape form. He tried to punch him but dodged it. He then Punched him and elfman fell on the ground.

"Elfman! Are you alright?!" Mira asked.

"Im ok nee-san," Elfman said as he stood up.

"Lets kick this geezer's butt!" Mira said as the both charged towards mort.

"Hmm, Time to finish this." mort said as he pointed at both of them

Suddenly an invisible force stopped both from charging. Rocks then came rushing towards the two. They tried to dodge it but they cant move.  
It hit them both and they fell on the ground.

"ELFMAN!" Mira shouted

Mort then walked closer towards elfman.

"Such a weak man." He said. Then a large boulder hit elfman. He was out cold.

"Dont touch him!" Mira said.

"Shut up girl!" mort shouted and rocks hit mira. It made her fall to her knees.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Such weaklings! There's no room in this world for you! DIE!" He shouted as a flaming boulder was about to crush elfman.

Suddenly a figure saved elfman. It was lisanna who was in her cat form

"Hmm. I thought you cant fight" mort said

"Well you thought wrong you bad man!" She said as she charged towards him. He then sent boulders towards lisanna. She avoided it.

"Take this you ba-" Suddenly a boulder hit her.

"HAHAHAHA! WEAKLINGS! YOU ALL SHOULD DIE!" He shouted. There were 2 very large boulders about to crush lisanna and elfman.

Something punched mort. He crashed to a nearby tree. He wondered to see who punched him. He was surprised. It was mira. She looked really mad.

"Im your opponent you idiot!" She shouted

"Impressive. you could move. But you cant move now!" He said

"Lets see geezer!" Mira charged towards mort.

Mort just smiled. Mira was still charging. She was about to punch him wheh he shouted.

"STOP!"

Mira then stopped. She cant move. Her body was numb.

"Uhhh. What did ya do you old goof?!" She said

"I made your body numb. HAHAHAHA! NOW ILL ENJOY THIS." He said as he began to punch mira.

He continued to punch her until she returned to her normal state.

"HUH? Whats this? You returned to normal? I guess your almost out now." He said

"SHUT UP YOU OLD IDIOT!" Mira said as she spitted on mort's face

"WHAT THE? IMMA KILL YOU!" He then continued to punch her.

He the stopped and began casting a spell. 3 large boulders appeared.

"DISSAPEAR FROM THIS WORL YOU WEAKLING!" Mort said as the 3 boulders charged towards the nearly dead mira

"I guess this is the end.." She said as she closed her eyes to wait for the 3 boulders.

"Not yet..." She heard a voice. The voice was familiar. It was a voice she would trust. It had a warm aura.  
She opened her eyes. She saw someone carrying her. She was happy to see him. It was the boy who saved her 2 months ago.  
It was the idiot. It was her knight in shinning armor. It was her friend. It was raven...

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" Mort asked the newly arrived boy.

Raven left mira beside lisanna. "Wait here ok? Ill take it from here. Your knight is here" He whispered to mira. It made her blush.

"Who am i? Im mira's knight in shinning armor. Im the guy who will kick your butt." Raven said

"Hmm, Lets see about that punk!" Mort said as he summoned boulders and charged it towards raven.  
He easily dodged it. He began to charge towards mort at high speed.

"This is for lisanna!" He punched mort on the face. He dropped down

"This is for elfman!" He kicked him in the stomach. He coughed blood

"And this is for Mirajane!" He placed his hands towards him. Suddenly he was on fire.

"AHHHHRGGGG!" Mort shouted in pain.

Raven walked towards mira who still cant talk due to the beating she had.

"Its all over now mira." Raven said

all mira could do was smile.

Raven helped mira stand up. But when they stood up the suddenly couldnt move

"WHAT THE? WHA-" Suddenly something hit raven at the back

"YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME WITH THAT WEAK MAGIC BOY?" Mort said as half his body was burned.

He then threw raven aside. He walked towards mira. He grabbed her hair.

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO TO HER? DONT TOUCH HER!" Raven shouted. Suddenly a boulder hit him. He fell on the ground with blood coming from his head.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BRAT! IM GONNA KILL HER FIRST! YOUR GONNA WATCH ME KILL HER!" Mort said as he summoned a rock sword.

"DAMN IT! WHY CANT I MOVE?!" Raven shouted

"Its no use idiot! Your body is numb! You cant move!" He said as he pointed the sword in mira's neck

"DARM IT! MOVE! MOVE! MOOOOOVE!" Raven shouted as he punched his feet but it didnt move. He couldnt feel anything. Suddenly he heard a voice that made him cry.

"Raven. Thank you for everything. Thank you for being a good friend. Its good to be with you before i die. I only wish we had more time together. Im happy that i met you...

Mira then smiled at raven and closed her eyes that are covered in tears...

"DIEEEE YOU WEAKLING!" She heard mort said. She knew that she would die any moment now. She just cried.

Then she felt someone grabbing her. She opened her eyes. It was raven. She was shocked. How can he move?! What did he do?  
She then looked at his lower body. She was shocked at what she saw. It was covered in his own black flames. She didnt say anything.  
"What the heck is going on? Why did he burn his own body?!" Mira tought to herself

"Impressive. You engulfed your lower body with your own flame for you to experience so much pain that your body wont be numb." Mort said

"What?! Raven burned his own body to move? He burned it to save me?!" Mira again tought.

"SHUT UP..." The way raven said it. It was like he was a different person. She sensed that his aura became cold.

He then left mira sitting in a tree. She saw his face. He was never his serious before.

"Leave this to me mira. Go rest now. Ill take care of this guy. Im your knight after all." Raven smiled.

Mira then blushed. She looked at raven. She felt something. She knew that when this was all done they would be much closer.  
She then smiled and blacked out...

"You done yet?" Mort asked

"Shut up old fart." Raven replied

"Come on. Show me your _real _power. No need to hold back. She wont see you. She wont see how much of a _monster_ you really are." Mort stated

Black aura suddenly began to cover raven. It had a dark and cold aura.

"Hmff. This is the first time im feeling this. It feels cold yet good. Lets dance old man." Raven said as he and mort clashed.

* * *

_Fairy tail_

* * *

Mira woke up in a bed. She knew where she was. They were back at fairy tail. The door suddenly opened.

"So your awake huh? Thats good. you've been out for about 12 hours now." Master markov said to mira.

She looked around. She couldnt see her sibling. "WHERE ARE LISANNA AND ELFMAN?!" She asked master

"They are alright. They are at the other room." Master said.

Mira sighed in relief and smiled.

"Your lucky that raven rescued you. If he didnt you would all be dead" Master said

Suddenly she remembered what happened before she blacked out. " WHERE IS RAVEN? WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?! IS HE ALRIGHT?!" Mira asked

Master then smiled. "He's Alright. He managed to defeat that mage. He was badly injured but he is fine. He was the one who bought you 3 home"

"Where is he then?!" Mira asked

"He went out about 30 minutes ago. He was here all the time. He said he needed air" Master answered.

"Oh is that so? Im glad he's ok. But how did he knew where we were?" Mira said

Master once again smiled. "I will tell you this. In every job you do raven always asks me where it was and what is the job. I told him your job yesterday he quickly rushed outside and looked for you. I think he knew who the mage you were after was."

Mira then remembered what happened yesterday morning as they left for the job.

_"Stay safe fatty. If it gets tough, Your knight will come and save you"_

She cant help but smile. She was happy she had met him.

"I can tell that, That boy truly cares for you." Master said to mira

She then blushed and smiled. She was happy to have someone like him as a friend. She then got up.

"Ill go for a walk now geezer." She said as she walked towards the door.

"Wait! You can-" Mira then closed the door.

She walked on the streets of magnolia hoping to find raven but she didnt see him. She was tired so she went to the park. She wanted to rest first.  
She then saw the apple tree. The tree where they met. She then walked towards it. She sat down beside the tree

"So your awake huh?" A voice said. Mira looked up. It was raven who were covered in bandages.

"Yeah i am idiot." Mira said as raven went down and sat beside her.

"Well, Im glad your ok." Raven said to her

"Uhmmm, Thanks..." Mira said

"Hmmmmmm. Your acting weird today." Raven said to her

"Well, After what happened i just wanna thank you..." Mira said to raven

"No need to thank me, Just like i said. When your in trouble your knight will rescue you" Raven smiled.

"..." Mira was speechless.

"Whats wrong?" Raven wondered

"Well, I saw you when you saved me. You tried to sacrifice your legs. Why did you do that? Im not worth it..." Mira said.

"My legs are nothing if it means to save my friends. They're just cheap sacrifices. Ill sacrifice anything even my magic just to save my friends...specially you..." Raven said as he looked up in the starry sky.

Mira was speechless. She didnt knew how far he would go for her.. She didnt knew that he felt that way about her. It made her happy

"Not just that, My whole body can be replaced if i lose them. But you, You cant ever be replaced by anything or anyone. Its because your one of a kind." Raven said as he smiled.

Mira was shocked at what she heard. Mira blushed wildly. This made her happy. No one said anything like that. She felt her heart going berserk She knew what this mean. She feels happy. She knew that she liked the boy who was with her... They both fell asleep in thier special place...

**Another chapter ended. Please drop some reviews guys!**


	5. Roof talk

_At a certain park_

* * *

"Why didnt you come and see me... Have you forgotten me? You really are an idiot. Always playing with my feelings." Mira said to the apple tree

Suddenly tears began to fall from her eyes. She misses raven. She misses the boy who made her smile. She misses the boy who always saves her. She misses the boy she loves..

Mira sighed and wipped her tears. "Better go back to the guild. Everybody must be worried." Mira said as she began to walk away.

Little did she know that she wasnt alone. A figure jumped from one of the branches of the apple tree. The figure stared at mira, Who was now far away.

The figure smiled and said. "Typical mira. Its good that you changed. You look more beautiful that way. Dont worry, We will meet again _soon_..."

Then the figure faded away in black flames...

* * *

_Fairy tail_

* * *

"EHHHHH! So mira and this raven guy are like a thing?!" Lucy asked lisanna.

"Well, Kinda. After our mission, My sister suddenly began acting weird. When she hears the word raven she quickly looks at the direction when she heard the name. And also she blushes when she and raven talk." Lisanna said to lucy

"Well, Isnt it obvious Lisa! Your sister has fallen for raven!" Lucy shouted. Then all the eyes in the guild were on the two girls.

"WHAT?! Raven and mira are a couple?!" Natsu shouted.

"I knew it! I knew they would end up together!" Gray also shouted.

"What? You dont know about love you pervert!" Natsu said to gray

"What you flame idiot?! Wanna go?!" Gray then stripped

"Lets go you ice perv!" Natsu shouted as he leaped towards gray. They were fighting now

"EHEM!" They heard a very familiar voice.

"Erza! We were j-j-just uhmm." Natsu said

"Uhmmm. We were just playing!" Gray continued because natsu was out of words

"Really? Who are you two idiots fooling?" Erza said as she stood up and ran towards the two

"ERZA! WERE SORRY!" natsu and gray said as the ran. But they were not fast enough for erza. She punched them both. The two flew towards the wall. They were out cold.

Suddenly a figure entered the guild. It was mira.

"Everyone im sorry of what happened earlier. I was just shocked." Mira said and smiled.

"Its ok mira. We too were shocked about the raven thing." Levy said

Mira then walked towards the bar. There she saw lucy, Cana and lisanna. They were staring. She just smiled nervously at them

"So mira, I have a question..." Cana said

"What is it cana?" Mira said as she came closer to the 3 of them.

"Its a question that everyone wants to know. Are you and raven a couple by any chance?" Cana asked.

Mira then laughed. The 3 girls suddenly were surprised. They waited for the answer

"To tell you the truth i dont even know. I liked laxus back then. But after what happen on a certain night, I began to like raven." Mira said to us.

"WHAT?! You liked laxus back then?!" Lucy shouted. Everyone's eyes were at the bar again.

"What? Who likes laxus?!" Freed asked them

"No one. Beat it freed" Cana said to freed. Then he left

"Not so loud lucy!" Mira smiled.

"Sorry mira, What was the incident you were talking about?" Lucy asked

"Well, It was some time after raven rescued us from mort.." Mira said...

* * *

_7 years ago_

* * *

"Gildarts!" Everybody shouted. Gildarts was back. Everybody was happy to see him.

"Hey who the heck is that guy?" Raven asked natsu

"Its gildarts! He's the strongest mage in our guild." Natsu answered

"Oh. Thats cool." Raven said

"Hey natsu!" Gildarts said as he began walking in natsu and raven's direction

"Gildarts fight me!" Ntasu stood up and ran towards gildarts trying to punch him. Gildarts then grabbed natsu's hand and threw him away. He hit a wall.

"I g-g-give up" The dazed dragon slayer said. Gildarts smiled. Natsu then got up and walke back to raven with gildarts

"Gildarts this is raven! He is a new member. He is powerful!" Natsu said to gildarts.

Gildarts stared at raven. "Nice to meet you kid" Gildarts said

"Same here pops" Raven replied. They both smiled at each other.

"Gildarts! I see your back." Markov said from the second floor

"Whats up old man? Miss me?" Gildarts joked.

"Idiot! By the way, I have some matter to discuss with you." Markov said to gildarts.

Gildarts then stood up. "See you kids later. Me and the old man gotta talk." Gildarts said to raven and natsu as he left.

"I wanna be like gildarts when i grow up! I wanna be the strongest mage here!" Natsu said to raven.

Raven smiled and said. "Well, Its gonna be tough. Its because ill be the strongest."

"Ill beat you raven! I want us to have a battle when i grow up. I wanna know who is the strongest dragon slayer in fairy tail!" Natsu said

Raven again smiled and said. "Sure! I know that you and i will both be strong someday. I look forward to that battle. But for now lets eat!"

"Sure thing bro!" Natsu said.

"Bro?" Raven asked.

"Its because You're like my brother. And besides, We're the same. We are both dragon slayer and we are both strong!" Natsi exclaimed.

Those words made raven smile. He then put his hands on the top of natsu's head.

"Your right. Your like my little brother. Lets eat then!" Raven said as he and natsu laughed and ate.

As they were enjoying their meal someone called raven.

"Hey kid, The old man wanna see you." Gildarts said to raven

"Whats it about?" Raven asked as he swallowed the beef

"I dont know, Just go already." Gildarts said

Raven stood up. "Ill be back lil bro." He smiled at natsu.

Raven walked towards master's office..

_After 30 minutes_

Someone entered the guild. It was the three take-over siblings.

"Whats up people!" Mira shouted

"Oh! Your back!" Natsu said.

"NATSU! I missed you!" Lisanna said as she rushed towards natsu. She hugged him tight.

"Uhhh! I cant breath!" Natsu struggled

Mira then noticed something not right. Something or someone was missing. She looked around in search.

"Oi natsu! Where is the idiot "Bro" of yours?" Mira asked natsu.

"He w-w-went to m-m-master's r-r-room" Natsu was out of breath because of lisanna.

"Why is he in there?" Mira asked

"I dont k-k-know.." Natsu said.

Mira then walked towards the stairs. She was going to master's room. As she was half way there, The door to masters room opened. She saw raven. She has to know what they talked about. As she was about to call raven but she saw his face. It was full of sadness. He walked towards the window. He then opened it and went to the roof. Mira knew that the roof was raven's usual place if he wants to be alone or if he is thinking about something. She then decided to follow him.

Mira knocked at the window. There she was raven. He looked at her. He motioned his hands for her to enter. So she entered.

"Hey, Whats up?" Mira asked raven who was lying down in the roof.

"Nothin. Just thinking about stuff." Raven stared at the sky."

"What are you thinkin about?" Mira asked

"About what master said." Raven replied

Mira then began to worry. This was the first time raven acted so cold and sad. He usual is cheerful and fun to be with.

"What did the old geezer say?" Mira asked

Raven suddenly remembered what happened 30 minutes ago. He tought of what master said...

_"You wanna see me old man?" Raven said as he entered the room._

_"I wanna talked about something." Master replied_

_"What is it? Is it that important? Make it quick. I wanna go back downstairs to eat with natsu and tease mira when see comes back" Raven said_

_"Easy there. Let master talk first kid." Gildarts said._

_"Well, Lets cut to the chase. Raven, I want you to go with gildarts." Master said. Suddenly raven became confused_

_"Why?!" Raven asked_

_"He will train you. Because you were chosen as one of the candidates for the up coming s-class advancement." Master said._

_"What?! Why me?! There are many other stronger mages down there. Why me!?" Raven asked_

_"Its because i see potential in you. Your strong. Your a prodigy. I also want you to become more stronger for you to protect the others. I know that you want to protect a certain someone yes?" Master replied._

_Raven suddenly remembered the times he saved mira. He was always too late. Before he could save her, She was near her death. He was still weak. He then clinched his fist._

_"Alright old man.. Ill do it. How long will it take?" Raven asked._

_"It depends. If im correct, It would take you 3 months to complete your training." Master said._

_"3 Months?! Thats too long!" Raven exclaimed._

_"Its already short! The common training time is 1-2 years! But with your skills, It would only take 3 months if im correct. Thats why you should start now so you could come back before the fairy night." Master said._

_"What the heck is fairy night?" Raven asked_

_"Its a magical night. Its where we would have a formal party with dancing. It happens every other year." Master said._

_"So when will it be?" Raven asked_

_"3 Months from now. On the 21st of that month. Thats why leave now so you could come back before the dance." Master said_

_Raven then clinched his fist again. "Alright master ill do it!" Raven said. _

_"Thats good! Dont waste any time in your training. I want that when you come back you would be at a s-class level already ok?" Master said_

_"I promise old man!" Raven said. He then turned his head on gildarts. "Hey pops, Lets leave tomorrow night. Its it ok?" Raven asked gildarts_

_"Sure, Whatever kid." Gildarts replied. _

_"Thanks pops." Raven said_

_"Enjoy your days here. Cause in the training i will give you, You would be push to your limits. I will train you with all ive got. I will make you the best dragon slayer ever. So, Say your goodbyes today." Gildarts said_

_"Sure, Whatever pops." Raven replied_

_As he was about to leave the room master spoke._

_"Raven, Just a sec. Ive got to tell you something important." Master said_

_"What is it? Hurry up! My food will get cold and mira could arrive without me seeing!" Raven exclaimed._

_"About that, You know what happened to mira's family right?" Master said_

_Raven then remembered that mira told him what happened_

_"Yeah i know." Raven started to become serious_

_Master handed him a piece of paper. Raven looked at it. He was shocked at what he saw. _

_"Well, Thats..." Master started_

Raven didnt want to remember more...

"Hey, Answer my question idiot." Mira said

"Ill be leaving. Im going to train with gildarts for 3 months. We will leave tomorrow night." Raven shared

Mira was shocked at what she heard. She felt uneasy

"Oh... Well, Good luck" Mira said.

"Thanks cuteness." Raven joked

Mira blushed. "Uhmmmmm..." Mira said as she blushed

"Just kidding! HAHAHA!" Raven said. This made mira furious

"Why you idiot! Ill kill ya!" Mira shouted. Raven just smile

Suddenly they heard a voice..

"Hey laxus! Its good your back!" Freed greeted laxus

"Hey..." Laxus said as he carried a plastic bag

"Whats that?" Freed asked

"Its just a new suit. Its what i will wear in the fairy night" Laxus said

"Its laxus!" Mira said

"What about him?!" Raven asked

"I think he is so cool! And he is handsome and powerful!" Mira said

"You like him?" Raven asked mira

Mira then blushed madly. "Kinda..." Mira replied

Raven became a little jealous. He then remembered about fairy night.

"Uhmm, Hey mira..." Raven said

"What punk?!" Mira said

"Uhmmm, Its about fairy night..." Raven said

Mira paused. "What about it?" She asked

"Well, Uhmm. I was wondering... Would you uhmm." Raven was now nervous

"What?!" Mira said

"Would you g-g-go with me at f-f-fairy night?" Raven asked

This made mira blush again. Its because no one ask her to be with her in fairy night.

"Uhmmm, Sure... But be there you you punk! Finish your training early so you could be here before fairy night ok? If you ditch me ill kill ya!" Mira said.

This made raven smile. "I promise ill be there. But promise me dont go with someone else ok?" Raven said.

"Okay punk..." Mira said.

"Well then." Raven said as he stood up. "Lets go fatty! HAHAHAH!" He said to mira

"RAVEN VALENTINE... YOUR A DEAD MAN!" Mira shouted as she chased raven..

**Sorry for the late update guys! I was sick yesterday and i was tired because of soccer practice. I hope you like this! Feel free to drop some reviews! (:**

**~Chowtii (:**


	6. Petals part I

_Fairy tail_

* * *

"So raven left to train with gildarts?" Lucy asked

"Yep. For about 3 months" Mira replied

"Thats why he is powerful. He trained with the most powerful mage." Lisanna said

"So what happened after you talked on the roof?" Lucy asked

"Well..." Mira started

* * *

_7 years ago._

* * *

"Well we're off." Gildarts said to the entire guild

"Good luck bro!" Natsu said to raven as he hugged him.

"Dont worry, Ill be back soon. By the time im back you should be more powerful." Raven smiled

"Sure bro!" Natsu said

"Well we're goin now. Im gonna miss you guys." Raven said

"Goodluck!" Erza said to him

"Just be back safe" Lisanna said

"Thank you to you all." Raven said as he left with gildarts.

When they were about to leave magnolia he remembered that he forgot something.

"Yo pops. Yo go ahead. I forgot something. Wait for me at the entrance of town." Raven said

"Make it quick kid." Gildarts said as he walked forward.

Raven ran towards a certain place. A place they promised they would meet before he left. A place they both hold important. The place they first met.

"Sorry im late! I cant get away from gildarts" Raven said. Suddenly a figure emerged from the apple tree.

"Your such an idiot..." Mira said.

"Hey it aint easy to get away from gildarts." Raven said.

"Sure, Whatever.." Mira replied.

"What wrong with you today? You seem low. You sad cause im leavin?" Raven joked

Mira blushed. "SHUT UP IDIOT. Its not that. I just dont feel well." Mira said.

Raven just smiled. He picked up a white flower.

"Here." Raven gave the flower to mira. "It has three petals. Remove one petal after a month passes."

"What is this for? What's your idiotic mind thinking?" Mira said

"Well, My "IDIOTIC" mind just want you to know that when you remove the last one. Ill be here with you. We will remove it together at the fairy night. I promise." Raven said.

Mira's heart was beating fast. Whats this feeling?! I feel it again...

"Sure.. I believe you. Just be here or else ill kill you." Mira said as she blushed.

Raven smiled. He moved forward. He leaned. He then kissed mira on the forehead. It felt like heaven. He couldnt stop it anyome.  
His heart went berserk. He saw mira's face. It was surprised. He then ended the kiss.

"I promise, My princess. That her knight would be here when she removes the last petal." Raven said.

Mira didnt answer. She just looked down. Her face was as read as an apple. Her heart was beating fast. She was feeling weird.

"What was that? I-i-ill kill you when you come b-b-back" Mira said.

She saw raven smile. "Well, Time for your knight to leave. Goodbye mira." Raven waved his hand and left.

Mira just stood there. She looked at the flower. She smiled and said to herself "Better keep your promise idiot." She then returned to fairy tail.

Her life was quiet when raven left. She always held the flower. She always looked at the petals. Time went by fast. Before she knew it she already removed one petal.  
1 month had already passed. Only two petals were felt. She felt happy because fairy night was getting near. She was happy that raven would be back. She closed her eyes. When she opened it. Only one petal remained.  
It had been already 2 months. Time sure flies fast. She got up from her bed. She looked at her calendar. Only one week from fairy night. Only one week till raven returns. She then went to the guild.  
Days became hours for mira. Tomorrow was the night. Tomorrow was fairy night. Tommorow, Raven returns. She then wondered what he was doing right now...

* * *

_At a certain forest_

* * *

"Chaos dragon's roar!" Suddenly a violet energy came out of the mouth of a boy. The energy went straight towards a mountain. When it hit the mountain there was an explosion.  
When the smoke from the explosion vanished. The mountain had a big hole in the middle.

"Good job kid." Gildarts said as he patted the back of a boy. It was raven.

"Thanks Pop." a exhausted Raven said.

"Well, That concludes our training. Better get goin. Everybody is waiting for us. And fairy night is tomorrow." Gildarts said

"Finally! Will we be able to make it to fairy night?" Raven asked as he sat down because he was tired

"Yeah, But we will be late." Gildarts said.

"Its ok. All im after is the dance." Raven said

"So who you dancin?" Gildarts asked

Raven suddenly remembered mira. He blushed. "Well, Its mira"

Gildarts laughed "Mira?! That scary kid?!"

"What the problem pops? Besides, She aint that scary. She can be sweet sometimes." Raven replied

"Whatever. You makin a move on her?" Gildarts asked

"What do you mean makking a move?!" Raven asked

"Well, You like her right? You aint makin a move?" Gildarts said

"Well, Not yet. I dont know if she likes me back." Raven replied

"Well better make a move now before someone else does." Gildarts said

"What do you mean?" Raven asked

"Well, You never know what will happen. So better do what you like now. Maybe someone in the guild likes mira too. What if he makes a move. What if mira falls for him." Gildarts said

Raven fell silent. He knew that he wasnt the only boy in mira's world. He has to make a move. "Whatever pops. I'll do it when the time is right. Lets head to the town and eat. Im starving." Raven said

"haha. Changing the subject huh? Well your lucky im hungry too." Gildarts offered his hands to raven.

Raven grabbed his hands and got up. They walked towards the town.

"Mira..." He said to himself

**_The part II will be released soon! :)) Sorry guys for the late update. Ill make it up next chapter :) And when i upload the chapter the grammar gets messed up. I dont know why. Anyways. Thanks for the love! :)_**

**_~Chowtii (:_**


	7. Petals part II

_7 Years ago_

* * *

"How do i look?" Mira asked her siblings

"Mira-nee! You look so beautiful!" Lisanna replied

"R-r-really?!" Mira asked again

"Yeah! Any man would fall for you!" Elfman replied

"Uhmm. T-t-thanks" Mira replied.

She then looked at the mirror. She wore a cute black gown. She looked really beautiful. She was like a princess. She had the beauty. All she needed was her "Prince"

"So mira-nee, who are you going with?" Lisanna asked. She wore a light blue gown. She looked like her sister.

"Uhmm. With uhmm. R-r-r-raven..." Mira acted weird

"Kyaa~!" Lisanna shouted. It made mira blush

"Lisa! Whats that about?!" Mira asked

"Its cute! That you two would be together!" Lisanna said

"Thats right! Raven is a real man!" Elfman added. He wore a white tux. He looked more like a man with it.

"Hey! Dont get the w-w-wrong idea! It aint like that!" Mira blushed

"Kyaa~! Mira-nee is blushing!" Lisanna shouted

"Lisa! Geez! Well, Lets get goin." Mira said as they went towards fairy tail.

"You better show up you idiot..." Mira tought to herself as she looked at the sky. It was almost time to start the party..

* * *

_Somewhere_

* * *

"Pops, How do i look?" Raven asked gildarts who was eating. Raven wore a black tux. It was as black as his hair. He wore all black.

"It looks good on you. It makes you look more like human" Gildarts began to tease raven

"What does that mean you old fart?!" Raven said

"HAHAHA! Idiot. You better go now. Its a long walk. The ball is gonna start soon. If im not wrong, You would make it to the dance." Gildarts said

"Well, Ill take that advice. Wait! Aint you going?!" Raven asked

"You go on ahead. Ill be chillin here for a while. Ill just see you there. Be careful ok kid?" Gildarts said

"Sure, Sure. So long pops. You be careful too." Raven said as he began to walk away.

He found himself in a road. It leads to magnolia. He began to imagine what to say to mira. He wondered how mira looked.

"I guess she looks beautiful as usual..." He said to himself.

Suddenly he remembered what gildarts said to him...

_"Well better make a move now before someone else does. You never know what will happen. So better do what you like now. Maybe someone in the guild likes mira too. What if he makes a move. What if mira falls for him."_

Just the tought of mira with another person. This made raven feel uneasy. He knew what he had to do.

"I just have to say to mira how i feel." Raven said to himself.

"Hey kid!" Someone shouted. This caught his attention

He looked at then voice's direction. He saw a group of people. They looked like mages and bandits.

"What do you want. Im kinda in a hurry." Raven said

"Give us all your money and you can pass through." One of the bandits said

"What if i refuse?" Raven taunted them

"Well, You would pay with your blood!" The bandit shouted

Raven then dropped the bag he had with him. "Well, lets go dance. Im in a hurry so lets make it quick." Raven said to them

"Why you idiot kid!" The bandit said as they charged towards raven

"Mira, Sorry Ill be a little late. Wait for me..." Raven said to himself as he charged towards the force.

* * *

_Streets of magnolia_

* * *

Mira, Elfman and lisanna were walking in the streets of magnolia. It was crowded. They walked towards fairy tail.

Suddenly, Mira heard something._ "Mira, Sorry Ill be a little late. Wait for me." This made her stop walking."_

Mira looked around. She wondered who said that. But something was very familiar with the voice. It was warm. It was gentle.

"Whats wrong mira-nee?" Lisanna asked her sister

"N-n-nothing, I just tought i heard something. Never mind. Lets just go" Mira said as they continued to walk towards fairy tail

They eventually arrived at the guild. It was decorated really nice. There was a red carpet from the entrance. The guild looked magical.

"So the white witch arrived huh." A voice suddenly said.

Mira looked at the direction. It was erza. She wore a scarlet dress. It was as scarlet as her hair. She looked really beautiful

"Shut up you red hag!" Mira replied.

"Stop fighting you two! Its fairy night." Master makarov said to both of them. The two obeyed the old man.

The both of them took a seat in a table. They looked at each other.

"So who ya goin with hag?" Mira asked erza

"Goin with where?" Erza replied

"To the dance. Ya know, Who you going to be with the whole night?" Mira said

"Well, Nobody. But if anyone ask me, I guess ill go with him." Erza replied.

"Oh." Mira said.

"How about you? Who you going with?" Erza asked

"W-w-w-well uhmm. That idiot raven." Mira replied

"Wow! So anything special going on between you two?" Erza asked

Mira suddenly blushed. "W-w-what ya talkin about hag! There is nothin goin on!"

"HAHAHA. I can see through you witch. By the way, Where is raven." Erza changed the topic

"I dont know. He said he would come. I guess he is on his way." Mira replied

Erza the smiled. Suddeenly master makarov said something...

"Hey everyone! Thanks for coming here. Lets start fairy night! Lets eat!" Master makarov shouted.

Suddenly a large and long table appeared. It was about as long as a large tree. Everybody sat in the chair. It was a big feast.  
There were many food. They all looked delicious. Everbody was about to eat when natsu shouted

"Hey! Dont eat yet! Gildarts and big bro aint here yet!" Natsu then pointed at the only empty chairs. Everybody was there except Gildarts and raven.

Everybody looked at the empty chairs. They stopped what they were doing. They knew natsu was right.

"Its ok to continue. Its their fault that they are late. Besides, Gildarts told me that they aint done with the training yet. I dont think raven can come too because they aint done with training. But lets just see what happens." Master said

They all suddenly felt sad. It aint complete if Gildarts and raven aint around. But its their night. So they just continued to be happy.

They all ate. All were laughing. They were all having a good time. Well except for one person..

Mira was all quiet. She ate her food in a gloomy way. She then looked at one of the empty chairs.

"Where are you? Are you still coming? You promised..." Mira tought to herself.

* * *

_Somewhere_

* * *

"Who are you?" Someone asked

"Im raven from fairy tail. Lets just get this over with. Im running late on something already" Raven said

"Tsss. DIEEE!" The man said as the two of them charged at each other.

But in the end the chaos dragon slayer won.

"Idiots! Im really late now! And my suit is ruined! Darn it!" Raven shouted.

He then walked towards his bag when he heard something.

_"Where are you? Are you still coming? You promised..."_

The voice sounded familiar. It was so gentle and warm. Justy like mira's.

He then looked around but no one was in sight. He quickly grabbed his bag and ran towards magnolia...

* * *

_Fairy tail_

* * *

Everyone was done eating. It was about time for the just sat on one corner alone.

"Hey." Someone said to the lonely white haired girl. It was laxus. He wore a black tux.

"Hey..." Mira replied. Laxus then sat beside her. It made her blush a little because she has a crush on laxus

"Why so gloomy." Laxus asked

Mira looked down. "Its nothin special. Just waiting for someone."

"Who?" Laxus asked

"That idiot raven." Mira replied

Laxus then stood up.

"Dont worry, The night is still young. I know he will come. And if he couldn't come..."

Laxus then grabbed mira's hand to her surprise.

"Ill be his substitute." Laxus then smiled.

This made mira blush like hell. Her crush just said that to her. Her heart was racing. Her face was as red as erza's hair.

"O-o-o-okay. Uhmm, T-t-t-t-thanks la-x-xus." Mira was out of words.

Laxus then smiled and walked away. Time went by fast. Before mira knew, The dance was about to start. Natsu was with lisanna, Elfman was with evergreen, Erza was with gray. Thats all she noticed.

"Are you even gonna show up?!" Mira said to herself. She had already lost hope that raven would show up. She knew that he wont keep his promise.

Suddenly the guild door opened. A familiar figure appeared.

"SORRY IM LATE!" The figure shouted. All of them knew who it was...

It was gildarts. He wore a white tux. Mira was happy that gildarts arrived because he knew that HE was with him.

As mira was about to ask the question someone else asked it first.

"Where is big bro?" Natsu asked

Gildarts became confused. He looked around.

"You mean he aint here?!" Gildarts answered

"Yeah. He aint here. Aint he with you?" Mira suddenly said.

"He went ahead of me. I tought he was already here. Where the heck did that kid go." Gildarts wondered.

Mira then lost hope. She tought that raven was with gildarts. He broke his promise. This made her both mad and sad.

"Well, I dont care about that idiot anyway. It aint a big deal." Mira said as she walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Master makarov asked

"Im going home." Mira said as she walked outside.

Everybody was shocked. They all thought that it would be a perfect night...

* * *

_Streets of magnolia_

* * *

Mira walked towards their home. She was deep in her thought. She believed in raven. She believed that he would come. She remembered the promise he made.

_"Well, My "IDIOTIC" mind just want you to know that when you remove the last one. Ill be here with you. We will remove it together at the fairy night. I promise."_

"I never should have believed that idiot!" Mira said to herself.

She then was surprised at where she was right now. She was at the park. She didnt notice where she was walking to because she was deep in thought. She then walked towards a certain apple tree. She sat and leaned back at the tree. She took something from her pocket.  
It was a flower with only one petal. It was the flower raven gave her. She then smiled. She grabbed the last petal.

"I never should have believe in an idiot like you. I HATE YOU SO MUCH." Mira said as she was about to pull off the petal.

A hand grabbed her wrist. It stopped what she was doing. Mira was surprised.

"Idiot! I said that we would do that together!" A voice said.

She was shocked. She knew the voice. She knew it well. It was from an idiot. It was from her idiot. It was from raven

Mira didnt look back. She already knew who he was.

"Your such a liar. You promised you would come and dance with me. I never should have believed in you." Mira said

"Well, Im sorry princess. Something came up." Raven said as he walked infront of mira.

She was shocked at what she was. Raven's tux was ruined. It was like he had been in a fight. Also, His head was bleeding.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Mira shouted

Raven smiled. "Just like i said, Something came up."

"Did you go to a hospital yet?!" Mira said

"Nah. After what happened, I rushed here cause i knew that you would be mad at me if i didnt show up. Well, I showed up. But sorry im late." Raven smiled again.

This made mira feel sorry for him. It made her guilty. Here she was saying something bad about raven.

"I-i-i-im sorry... Its all my fault." Mira said.

"No its not your fault. I made a promise right? So its ok. Besides, Im alive aint i?" Raven said.

Mira smiled and said. "Idiot..."

Raven suddenly grabbed her hand which made mira wonder..

"Hey! Whats this?" Mira said as she looked at her hand.

"I made a promise right? That i would dance with you." Raven said.

"Yeah but the dance is already over." Mira replied

"Its ok. Lets just dance here." Raven smiled

"Idiot." Mira smiled as the two danced under the moonlight.

It was a romantic night. It was a perfect night.. They swayed back and forth. They both looked at each others eyes. From the moment they locked their eyes they knew that something was going on. Something more than friendship was at work. They both felt cupid's arrow. They both felt their heart going berserk... They knew they were more than friends..

Mira and raven danced for an hour. For both of them, That one hour was the best hour of the night. They both sat and leaned back at the tree.

"Hey." Mira said as she pulled out the flower.

"Lets pull it now." Raven said as he and mira's fingers were at the petal. They pulled the last petal together. It felt magical. She was happy that night.

Raven knew that this was the time. It was the time he said it. It was the time to say his heart's desire..

"Hey mira..." Raven said

"Hmmmm?" Mira replied

"I just wanna tell you that uhmmm..." Raven was shaking like hell. His heart was going crazy

"I just want you to know that... I-i-i-i-i... I like you..." Raven said.

"Im just no good with out you..." Raven added.

Raven waited for a reply. He was afraid that mira would not feel the same way. He then looked at mira. It shocked him. Mira was fast asleep in his arms. He didnt notice it.

Raven sighed and smiled. "Maybe next time..."

He then began to black out and fall asleep as well..

**Guys! I hope you like it! Im sorry for the late update! Ill have this updated again soon! Reviews would be nice! :)**

**~Chowtii (:**


	8. Morning mayhem

**Guys as you can see i changed the title. I just thought that the previous title was kinda boring. HAHAHA. well. I hope you guys enjoy! (:**_  
_

* * *

_Fairy tail_

* * *

"WHAAAT!?" Lucy exclaimed.

Mira then smiled. "Why, Whats wrong?"

"You didnt get to hear the good stuff!" Lucy exclaimed again

Mira smiled again. "Its ok."

Lucy then wondered. "Wait a minute. How did you knew what he said if you were asleep?!"

"Well, Raven told me what happened after sometime. I just told the last part the way i imagined it." Mira smiled

"Then, What happened when you woke up?" Lucy asked.

"Well..." Mira said as she drifted away to the past

* * *

_7 Years ago_

* * *

Mira was somewhere. It was a forest filled with apple trees. She wondered where she was. She walked around to find any trace of human. As she began to walked around she heard something.

"_Mira, Im just no good without you.._." She then looked at the voice's direction. The voice seems familiar to her. It had an unusual impact on her. It had warmth and kindess. It made her more curious so she ran towards the direction of the voice. As she ran she saw a figure. It was a boy. She couldnt see his face because she was facing his back.  
She then walked closer to the figure. She saw that he had a black hair. It was as black as the sky during night. Suddenly she heard someone calling her.

"Mira.." She looked around but saw no one but the mysterious boy.

"Who are you?" Mira asked as she walked towards the boy.

Again she heard a voice calling her. "Mira..."

She looked around again but saw no one. She continued to walk towards the figure until they were only inches apart.

"Hey ya idiot. I said who are you?" Mira was getting angry.

The boy suddenly laughs. This made mira irritated. The figure suddenly turned to face mira slowly. As mira was about to see who the boy was, everything went pitch black.

"Mira... Wake up." A voice suddenly said. This made mira believe that what happened was just a dream.

"5 more minutes." Mira said.

She then felt that her head was resting on something warm. She grabbed it cause it was so comfortable. She didnt know what she was hugging but it feels good and warm.

"Hey you white witch wake up!" A very familiar voice said. Mira knew who it was from. It was from the red hag. It was from erza.

She then began to slowly open her eyes. She saw erza. Her hair were as red as tomatoes. The sunlight reached her face. She looked around. She saw the entire guild staring at her. They were smiling like hell.

"What the hell do ya guys want?" Mira said as she moved her head around the hard and warm object her head was resting on.

"Kyaa~!" Lisanna exclaimed. This shocked mira so she looked at what her head was resting at. She was shocked at what she was.

She was sleeping at raven's chest. And not just that, His hands were around her shoulders. This made her pale. Everybody was smiling.

"Mira, Dont worry. Ill save you! Take that you idiot!" Raven was talking in his sleep. Mira was speechless. It was a very awkward scene.

"RAVEN VALENTINE, YOUR DEAD!" Mira shouted as she punched raven on the face. It woke him up and he flew across the park.

"H-h-h-hey you g-g-guys, I-its not what y-y-ya think!" Mira was trying to explain.

"Its ok. We know that you like each other!" Cana said

"W-w-what! Are you an idiot brownie?" Mira said

"Well, Aint it true? We just saw it you idiot punk." Cana replied

"HEY! IT AINT LIKE THAT! YOU GOT THE WRONG IDEA!" Mira explained but everyone didnt believe her. They just smiled like dogs

"Well, Better leave the 'Love birds' alone" Erza said as she and the entire guild walked away.

"Hey mira, See ya later at the guild. Tell bro to come too okay?" Natsu said

"Natsu! I wish that you would be sweet like raven!" Lisanna said as she grabbed natsu's hand

"Sheesh!" Natsu replied as they walked away.

Mira was speechless at what the heck just happened. Everyone saw her and raven together and they got the wrong idea! She just looked at raven who was out cold at the other side of the park.

"IDIOT!" Mira shouted as she also left.

* * *

_Fairy tail_

* * *

Everybody was still talking about the morning romance between raven and mira.

"Aint they cute together?" Macao said

"They looked so cute this morning! Sleeping like a prince and a princess." Cana said

"Are they already a couple?" Natsu shouted

"What do you think you flame idiot?" Gray said

"Wanna go perv?" Natsu asked

"any time flame butt!" Gray replied as the two of them started yet another fight

Lucky for them, Erza was eating her favorite strawberry short cake thus she didnt care what they were doin.

The guild door suddenly opened. It was mira. Everybody was staring and smiling at her as she walked towards lisanna and elfman

She the became irritated with all of the stares and smiles.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL YA LOOKIN AT?!" Mira growled

"My, My. Why so mad? Is it cause your prince aint with you?" Erza said

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU RED HAG!" Mira replied

"Can someone get his prince so she could calm down." Erza said

"WHY YOU LITTLE HAG!" Mira said but erza just ignored her. She then sat down with lisanna and elfman

All of the people in the guild started to tease mira. This made her really irritated. Luckly for her someone saved her from all of the teases.

"Why dont all of you just shut the hell up. It aint your buisness so just shut up and return to what you were doin." Laxus said as he drank juice.

This made mira blush. Laxus, Who she had a crush on defended her. She smiled like the rest of them were

"My! My! I smell a love triangle!" Master makarov shouted. Laxus then spat the juice he drank

"WHAT THE HELL YOU OLD FART!" Laxus and mira both said in unison.

"See! They even talked together. Aint it a match?" Master makarov said. This made mira blush again

"What ever old man." Laxus brushed him off as he put on his lacrima powered head set and walked upstairs.

The people at fairy returned at talking about the incident when the guild doors opened

"Hey guys whats up?" Raven said as he entered the guild. All eyes were on him. The whole guild except mira smiled

"Good morning 'lover boy'" Gildarts teased raven.

"Huh? What are you talking about? What did i miss?" Raven asked

"Well, You missed this." Reedus said as he showed his recent work.

He drew raven and mira. It was the exact same thing earlier at the park where mira was sleeping on raven. This made raven pale.

"Uhmm. D-d-d-does mira k-k-know this?" Raven began to shake in fear. He knew what would happen to him

Suddenly a figure walk towards them. It was mira. She took reedus' drawing and looked at it.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She said as she crumpled the paper and threw it away.

"Mira, Im sorry." Raven apologized to mira

"Shut up ya punk! What the hell did ya do to me?" Mira said

"What? It was you who fell asleep on me!" Raven fought back

"What?! I wont do that! Your a lying idiot!" Mira said as she punched raven on the gut. He fell down

Everyone laughed. They knew this was one of their 'Lover's quarrel' again.

"So the couple are fighting again huh?" Erza said

"SHUT UP HAG!" Mira shouted.

"Aint you happy lover boy is here?" Erza said as she pointed at raven who was sitting at the ground

"He's never gonna be my 'Lover boy'. There is no way in hell that i would like this guy. Not now, Not tomorrow, Not ever!" Mira shouted.

As raven heard those words it was like his heart was shattered to pieces. It peirced his fragile heart. He cant let this come out. He just laughed even if it hurts so much.

"HAHAHA. She is right. There is no way i would like her!" Raven said as he his hands were shaking lightly. He then got up and walked towards the entrace of the guild

"Where the heck are you going?" Erza asked

"Im going for a walk..." Raven said as he left

"ITS GOOD THAT HE LEFT. I CANT STAND THAT IDIOT! ALWAYS PUTTING ME IN SO MUCH TROUBLE." Mira said as she sat down on a nearby stool

Everyone started to whisper. They were gossiping at what happened.

"You know just now, Raven was acting weird. I think he was shaking after you punched him and said those 'Not liking him' stuff" Cana said to mira

"SHUT UP BROWNIE. I DONT CARE ABOUT THAT IDIOT." Mira said as she drank juice

* * *

After several hours raven still havent returned. One by one, Everybody began to worry.

"Its already been 6 hours and bro aint here yet." Natsu said

"Im getting worried about him." Gray said

"Hey thats my line you stripper!" Natsu growled

"Shut up flame brain." Gray replied.

"Just shut up. There's no time to fight." Natsu said

"Tssss" Gray replied

"Hey anyone saw mira-nee?" Lisanna suddenly asked

Everyone looked around but the white haired girl was nowhere to be found

"She left about 5 minutes ago." Cana suddenly said

"Huh? Where was she going" Lisanna asked

"She said she would take a walk." Cana replied

"Uhhh. That mira-nee." Lisanna sighed

Natsu then sat on one stool. "_Bro, Where are you.."_

* * *

_At the park_

* * *

A boy sat on a branch of a certain apple tree.

_He's never gonna be my 'Lover boy'. There is no way in hell that i would like this guy. Not now, Not tomorrow, Not ever! _Those words crushed him. He was all alone there. There was total silence. All he did was stare at the starry night.

"Hey..." A voice greeted him. The voice was familiar. He quickly turned around to greet the person.

**Yo guys sorry for the super super slow update! Im getting busy cause of school and im studying for my driver's exam. I hope you liked this chapter. Please i would like your help for the later chapters. Im running out of ideas. I need your help with the story. Just pm me or just drop your ideas at the reviews. It would really help alot. Thanks guys! **

**~Chowtii (:**


	9. Secrets and weakness

_7 Years ago_

* * *

"Hey..." A familiar voice greeted raven.

He knew who it was from So he turned to face the person

"What do you want erza?" Raven said

"You've been gone for about 6 hours now. Everyone's worried." Erza said

"Oh, Im sorry. I just want to be alone for a while." Raven replied as he sat down

"Does it hurt?" Erza asked.

"Huh? What? Im not injured or anything." Raven replied

Erza smiled. "It hurts right? The words mira words mira said."

"You noticed huh?" Raven looked down

"I know you like her. They way you look at her, The way you take care of her. You even risk your life for her." Erza said

Raven smiled. "Your right. I like her. But there's nothing i could do. She doesnt feel the same way."

"I think your wrong." Erza said

"Huh? Why?" Raven asked

"Ever since you joined the guild she became more cheerful. And she smiles more often." Erza replied

"Well, It doesnt mean its because of me." Raven said

"Its up to you if you believe me or not." Erza replied

Raven didnt say anything. He was still hurt.

"You know, Mira's very strong girl but she has a weakness." Erza stated

"..." Raven said nothing

"She is very dense. She doesnt know how people around her feel." Erza said

"What does that have to do with my problem?" Raven asked

"Do you even know that your the first boy that mira has been ever close with other than elfman?" Erza said

This made raven realize it. When he first came to the guild mira was only close with elfman and lisa. He realized that he was the only one she was close with outside her family.

"You realized it yet?" Erza asked

"Yeah. Thanks for reminding me." Raven said as he stood up

"No problem. Your my friend after all." Erza said as she and raven hugged

Little did they know someone was watching them.

* * *

_Fairy hills_

* * *

Mira couldnt sleep. She was deep in was thinking about what just happened. She saw raven and erza didnt know that raven and erza. She then remembered the times she had with raven. The time they first met, The time they did a job together, The first time raven saved her, The Time raven saved her the second time, The time they had a talk at the roof, The time he gave her the flower, The time he kissed her at the forehead , The time he came back and the time we danced.  
Mixed emotions filled with head. Sadness, Guilt, Sorrow and jealousy. She just cover her face with a pillow the entire night.

* * *

_Fairy tail_

* * *

"Bro! Hey bro!" Natsu shouted at raven who was deep in thought.

"Oh, Whats up?" Raven asked

"Your acting weird. Whats the problem." Natsu asked

"Oh its nothing." Raven replied as he pats natsu's head

"Well, If you say so." Natsu smiled and continued to eat.

Just then the guild doors opened. Mira, Lisanna and elfman arrived. They walked over to their usual spot.

"Natsu, Ill leave you for a while ok?" Raven said as he got up

"Where are you going bro?!" Natsu asked while his mouth was full of meat

"Ill just go to the roof. I need some air." Raven said as he walked away.

Natsu knew what was up. He observed raven since yesterday. Ever since yesterday when mira arrives, He leaves. Its like he's avoiding her. This made natsu furious. He decided to confront mira.

"Hey you witch! What did you do to bro?! Why the hell is he acting weird!" Natsu exclaimed

"Natsu calm down!" Lisanna said

"Huh? What are you talking about idiot?" Mira replied

"Ever since yesterday, Bro has been avoiding you. And not just that. He's really acting weird. Its like he aint the same! What the hell did you do!" Natsu shouted

Mira was shocked. She also didnt know what happened to raven. She also noticed something different from raven.

"I dont know what your talking about idiot! Why am i at fault here?" Mira said

"Cause... H-h-he and yo- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHRGGGGG!" Natsu then walked away. He knew mira was right. Who was he to accuse her.

"Hmmf. IDIOT!" Mira replied as she drank water

* * *

_Roof_

* * *

Raven laid down at the roof. He was having flash backs..

_He's never gonna be my 'Lover boy'. There is no way in hell that i would like this guy. Not now, Not tomorrow, Not ever!_

"Damn it!" Raven shouted.

"Hey. Watch your tone kid." A voice said

Raven sat up and turned around. He was gildarts at the window

"May i join you?" Gildarts asked

"Sure pops." Raven said as he signaled him to enter

Gildarts joined him. He sat down next to raven

"Does it hurt?" Gildarts asked

This reminded raven what happened last night. He remembered erza asked the same thing..._"Does it hurt?" Erza asked._

_Well there's no use hiding it. Better tell the truth. _Raven thought to himself

"Like hell." Raven replied

"Well, Its part of life kid. It aint always the good times you would experience. Thats whats challenging about life." Gildarts stated

"Guess your right pops..." Raven said as he placed both his hands at the back of his head and laid down

"But its not too late. You didnt even say to her how you feel." Gildarts said

Raven sighed. "Whats the point? You saw what happened yesterday right?"

_He's never gonna be my 'Lover boy'. There is no way in hell that i would like this guy. Not now, Not tomorrow, Not ever! _Those words tormented raven yet again.

"What? You scared? Thats a first." Gildarts said

Raven said nothing because gildarts was right. He was scared.

"How would you become a man like that? To become a man you must endure any pain. Besides, If you really like something you would do anything and try countless time to get it right? If mira is _That_ important to you, You should be prepared for what she would say and just try countless times for her to be yours." Gildarts said**_  
_**

Raven snapped back. _Pops is right. If i really like mira i would do anything and try countless times for her to like me._

"Thanks pops.." Raven said as he got up and left the roof. He then walked towards the balcony. He was searching for mira. At first he couldnt find her but after a few moment he saw her... With laxus. They were laughing together. They look happy together. Raven then remembered that mira has a monster crush on laxus.

"..." Raven was speechless. He just stared at laxus and mira

A hand suddenly patted his back.

"Oh, Looks like i was right." Gildarts said.

He remembered what he said when they were away training. _Well better make a move now before someone else does. You never know what will happen. So better do what you like now. Maybe someone in the guild likes mira too. What if he makes a move. What if mira falls for him._

"Yeah, Guess your right." Raven said coldly

"Now i know what your only weakness is." Gildarts said

Raven didnt reply. He just stared blankly at the two who were having fun

"Mira is your weakness. You become powerful and weak based on whats happening with her. Its like she's the switch for your power." Gildarts stated

Raven knew gildarts was right again. It was because of mira that he managed to defeat enemies who are more powerful than him.

"Hmmpf. Whatever pops." Raven said as he walked away

Gildarts sighed. "Kids these days. Why do i have to do everything..." Gildarts said as he walked downstairs.

Gildarts walked towards the s-class request board. He grabbed one random request.

"MIRA AND RAVEN. COME HERE!" Gildarts shouted

_To be continued..._

__**Hey guys! 1st time i uploaded by morning. I hope you guys like it so far. Drop in some reviews!**

**~Chowtii (:**


	10. A demon's tears

_7 Years ago_

* * *

"MIRA AND RAVEN. COME HERE!" Gildarts shouted

The two obeyed as they walked towards gildarts. They both wondered why he called them.

"Whats this about old idiot?" Mira asked.

Gildarts held the request paper up. "You, Me and raven would do this."

Mira and raven were shocked.

"WHAT?! Why do you need my help?" Mira asked.

"Its because its hard. I need two powerful mages to aid me." Gildarts answered

Raven didnt say anything. He knew what gildarts was planning. He wanted him and mira to be back to normal.

"But why me?" Mira exclaimed

"Well, Erza went on a job and laxus is just too lazy. You and raven are the only guys who can handle this job." Gildarts said

Mira just frowned. "Fine. Ill go." She said as she walked away

"How about you?" Gildarts turned to raven

"Whatever old man." Raven walked away.

"We will leave tomorrow so prepare. It would be a long trip. Lets meet at the park at 8am sharp ok?" Gildarts shouted so that raven and mira could hear.

Raven and mira both knew that tomorrow would be an awkward day

* * *

_1 Day later_

* * *

"Goodbye mira-nee! Be careful ok!" Lisanna said

"Sure, sure." Mira replied

"You dont have to worry about a thing lisa. Mira is with gildarts and ra-" Elfman was interupted

"I know geez..." Mira said

"Well, Just come home safe ok nee-san?" Elfman said

"Yeah. Well better get going." Mira said as she walked away

She saw elfman and mira waving. She walked towards the meeting place. It was at the park. But in a more specific spot. It was the mighty apple tree. The place where they met and where they danced. She kept thinking the memories that had occured there. She didnt notice that she was already at the park.

"Well, Your late." Gildarts said to mira.

"Its still early old fart." Mira said

"Well better get goin." Gildarts said as he walked towards the exit of the park

Mira searched. She couldnt see _Him. _

"Wait, Where the hell is he?" Mira asked

"Oh, Your right. RAVEN! WE'RE LEAVING!" Gildarts shouted

Suddenly one of the branch of the tree moved. Mira looked at it. She saw raven sleeping. He looked like he was there the whole night. Raven jumped from the branch.

"Sure sure. Whatever pops." Raven said as he walked with his hands in his pocket.

The 3 of them traveled in a nearby village. It was a very awkward walk for mira and raven. They didnt talk to each other at all. Gildarts was the one who talked the whole time. Telling stories about his travels. It was pretty much boring. After an hour they were at the village already.

"Yo. We're the guys from fairy tail. We came here for this job." Gildarts said as he held up the request paper

"Oh good thing your here! There are bandits and mages who stole a lot of money from our bank. They were last seen at the forest nearby. " The town mayor said

"Well, We better get going." Gildarts said as the 3 of them walked towards the forest.

They arrived at the forest very quickly. They walked deeper in the forest when gildarts spoke

"Lets split up. Ill go alone and search at the left side. You two search the right side. Lets meet here again in 3 hours. Ok?" Gildarts said

Mira and raven said nothing. They just nodded.

"Oh. And be careful. These bandits are good at traps so watch out for traps ok?" Gildarts said as he walked away

Mira and raven walked deeper through the forest. It was filled with silence. They didnt talk at all. It was very awkward to talk. They just kept on walking

_"It feels like he is gonna push me any time. It feels really awkward." _Mira tought to herself

All of a sudden raven pushed her as hard as he can. Mira was shocked. She didnt know that he would do such a thing. The two of them fell on the ground with raven on top of her.

"WHAT THE HELL W-" Raven suddenly covered her mouth with his hands.

He looked around the area to see if anyone was nearby. He stopped looking around and helped mira stand up. He then turned around and walked. When mira saw his back she was shocked

"H-h-hey! Are you ok?!" Mira said as she pointed at the back of raven.

It had a huge cut. Blood was all over his black shirt. She looked at the area where he pushed her. She saw a very huge axe. It was tied in a tree. It was clearly one of the traps that gildarts told them.

"Yeah. Im ok. You?" Raven said without turning to face her

"Y-yeah. Im ok." Mira replied

"Good. Lets continue to search." Raven said as he continued to walk

"But your back. Its has a cut." Mira said

"I said im ok right?" Raven replied

"No, Your not ok." Mira said

"I SAID IM OK!" Raven shouted

"NO YOUR NOT! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU AVOIDING ME THESE PAST DAYS. YOUR ACTING COLD YOU IDIOT! ITS NOT LIKE YOU!" Mira shouted

Raven's eyes widened. Mira was right. He was avoiding her. He was acting like a total idiot. He turned around to look at mira. He was surprised. For the first time she saw mira crying because of him. It tore his heart. He made the girl he liked cry. He clenced his fist

"Mira... Im sorry." Raven apologized

"I want the old you back. The idiot yet fun to be with raven." Mira said

Raven walked towards mira. He then hugged her. He felt like a complete asshole for making her cry

"Dont worry. Ill go back to the same me. Just dont cry." Raven said as he hugged mira closer.

He felt something. The back of his shirt was getting wet. He knew it was the tears of mira. Thats when he promised to himself no matter what he would not make mira cry anyome ever again.

"Well, Well. What do we have here?" A man said

Raven and mira looked at his direction. They saw the bandits that they were after. The two of them stopped hugging each other

"You ok now?" Raven said to mira

"Yeah." Mira said as she wipped her tears away

"Well lets finish these guys now." Raven said as he smiled

"I know that. Just dont get in my way." Mira replied

"Sure sure. Just dont cry again ok?" Raven joked

"Idiot..." Mira smiled as she and raven charged towards the bandits

They didnt know that a certain person was watching them the whole time

"Mission completed." Gildarts smiled

**Guys hope you liked it even though its short. Drop in some reviews! (:**

**~Chowtii (:**


	11. Dragon's clash:Black ace vs Thunder God

_Fairy tail_

* * *

"So after that you and raven were ok?" Lucy asked

"Well, Yeah." Mira smiled

"So you got jealous of erza?" Lucy smiled and stared at mira

"W-w-well, Kinda." Mira smiled

"Thats cute!" Lisanna said

"I wish i could meet him again someday, This time here." Lucy said

"I know you would meet him. He promised mira-nee he would return." Lisanna said

Mira just smile. She also hopes that he would return. _You idiot. Where are you... _Mira thought to herself

* * *

_Somewhere far away_

* * *

Laxus was walking. It had been months since he was kicked out of fairy tail. He wandered endlessly. He didnt notice but he came upon a forest. He entered the forest. He walked deeper and deeper until a voice called him

"Yo laxus." A mysterious voice called.

Laxus looked around. The voice was familiar to him.

"Im here lighting ass." The voice said. Now the voice came from behind him

Laxus turned around. He saw a boy. He wore a gray bonnet, Black jacket, Black jeans and black boots. He examined the mysterious boy. He didnt know him until he saw a familiar necklace. It was a dragon shaped necklace. He knew who he was when he saw it

"So your still alive raven." Laxus said

"You sad im alive?" Raven asked

"Hmmpf. What do you want?" Laxus asked

"I just wanted to see how my rival was doing." Raven replied

"I got kicked out of fairy tail." Laxus said

"So the rumors were true then? 1 powerful mage gone. It would affect the guild later." Raven replied

"I dont care anymore." Laxus said as he walked away.

"Im not done yet." Raven said. This made laxus stop

"What do you want?" Laxus asked again

"I heard you almost killed the girls at the guild. _INCLUDING _Mira." Raven's voice suddenly changed. He became serious

"Hmpff. So what if i did that?" Laxus said

"I thought you love mira? You were my rival for everything right? Even for mira's heart, You were my rival." Raven said

Laxus began to laugh.

"Love? Ive _LOVED _her. Ever since you got her heart i stopped loving her. At first it was hard for me but i managed to cope with it. When you left the guild mira was heart broken. You left her with a shock. You left a big scar on her heart. Why the hell did you leave anyway?!" Laxus shouted

"Ill tell you if you beat me. Lets have a battle here. Lets see once and for all who is fairy tail's strongest member." Raven said

"Its fairy tail's black ace vs fairy tail's blonde thunder God" Raven added

"Fine by me. Ive been itching to kick your ass all these years." Laxus said as he dropped his bag

The both of them stripped their jackets. As their jackets fall on the ground the two of them suddenly charged at each other Laxus punched raven but he blocked it. Laxus stepped back and began to cast a spell

"Thunder palace!" Laxus shouted as lacrima orbs appeared at the sky.

"Well, Well. Nice move you got there." Raven said

"Say goodbye idiot." Laxus said

"Lets see if that move could finish me off." Raven said

Laxus then started the lightning palace. All the lacrima orbs glowed. Suddenly it all produced lighting and it aimed at raven. When it hit the ground it produced a very large explosion. The damage was intense. It left a crater on the ground. All the surrounding trees were blown away. All thats left at raven's spot was a crater and white smoke

"Hmpff. I win." Laxus said as he turned around and walked away

"Oi, Im not dead yet." Raven said.

Laxus was shocked. Nobody ever survived that attack if there is only one target. When the smoke cleared he saw raven with a black magic circle. It acted like a sheild.

"Im impressed. My sheild was cracked by that attack. My sheild only cracks when i fight againts dragons." Raven said as the magic circle vanished

"Im not done yet!" Laxus said as he ran towards raven

"Oh? Fist fight? Thats great." Raven said as he ran towards laxus

The two of them were punching each other at high speed but none of their punches were able to hit their target. They dodged it easily

"You've gotten faster." Laxus said

"Likewise." Raven said

Raven suddenly vanished. He appeared behind laxus. His fist were engulfed with his famous black flames. Laxus managed to evade the punch raven threw at him but it was a distraction. Raven appeared infront of laxus and punched hi in the face. It was a complete hit. Laxus went flying.

"Sorry laxus but i have to finish this now. Im not going to hold back anymore." Raven said as he teleported again infront of laxus

"Thats more like it!" Laxus suddenly punched raven. It hit him in the face.

"Thats a good punch." Raven said

"Im going to get serious now. DRAGON FORCE!" Laxus said as his body grew. There were lighting all over his body

"So you learned that huh? Well, I dont want to show my dragon force to you yet. But dont think i could beat you without dragon force." Raven said

Suddenly laxus entered his lighting form. He punched raven in a flash. Raven went flying. When he stopped Laxus again punched him. He was now eating laxus' lighting fast punches. Raven then tried to match laxus' speed. He tried to counter him but he was just too fast.

"My my. So fast. But im not going to be beaten. Inferno punch!" Raven's hand was suddenly engulfed in black flames.

Laxus was only meters away from him when raven punched in thin air. The flames in his hands charged towards laxus in the shape of a lion. Laxus managed to evade it but part of his foot got caught. Even though the flames managed to hit laxus' foot he still charged towards raven

"Lightning dragon's breakdown fist!" Laxus shouted as a large amount of lightning forms around laxus' fist

Laxus punched raven. This made raven fly. Laxus then grabbed raven midair and punched him downwards The impact created another crater, This time it was bigger

Laxus thought is was over. He looked at raven. He just laid there. Laxus thought he had won. He walked away to grab his thing when he heard laughter

"HAHAHA! To think that you could do that to me even without using my dragon moves. You sure are a worthy rival laxus" Raven said as he climbed out of the crater

"W-w-what the?! Your still ok?!" Laxus said

"Of course. Ive been beaten much worse than that, But i really hurts" Raven said as he placed his hands at his jaws

"Ill end it now." Laxus said as he stepped back.

"I know what move your going to do. Lets see who's better at that move." Raven also stepped back

"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S.." Laxus shouted

"Chaos dragon's" Raven said calmly at the other side

"ROAR!" The both of them said

**You guys! Laxus vs Raven. The next chapter would be a flash back. I hope you liked it. Please drop some reviews! (:**

**For those wondering what raven looks like, Well he looks like kyoya hibari from hitman reborn. But his style of clothing is very similar to lee min-nam from Girl the wild's. Its practically the combination of hibari and lee min nam. :)**

**~Chowtii (:**


	12. The announcement

_At a certain forest_

* * *

"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S" Laxus shouted

"Chaos dragons.." Raven calmly said

"ROAR!" They both shouted

Both raven and laxus' mouth fired a very destructive energy. The two energies met at the middle of the battlefield. They were both equal.

_To think i would be able to match the roar of a true dragon slayer _Laxus thought to himself

_Not bad laxus but, Time to get a little serious. Im gonna make you see the difference between a real dragon slayer and a fake one.. _Raven thought to himself

Suddenly raven's enegry became bigger. The black and violet energy overpowered the yellow and blue one.

_No. NOT AGAIN! _Laxus thought to himself before remembering what happened the last time they fought...

* * *

_7 Years ago.._

* * *

It was another bizzare day at fairy tail. Everyone was talking. Some were fighting, Some were singing and some were doing other stuff

"Mira how about we go together on a mission?" Raven asked mira who was sitting next to him

Mira was distracted. He was looking at laxus. She had a monster crush on the lightning mage

"Yo mira." Raven called her but she didnt answer

"HEY MIRA!" Raven shouted at mira's ears

This made mira jump her seat. The shout got mira's attention

"What was that about you idiot!" Mira shouted

"Raven was talking to you but you were just staring at laxus." Lisanna said

"Raven is hurt by that! He is a man!" Elfman added

"Nah im ok. I know that fatty here has a monster crush on the lightning butt" Raven said

"What? I-i-i dont have a crush on laxus!" Mira shouted.

The whole guild heard what mira shouted. They all stared at laxus like dogs

"What? Why are you staring?!" Laxus asked

"You heard right?" Macao asked

"Yeah, So?" Laxus answered

"Do you think she has a crush on you?" Reedus asked

"She said no right? Are you all deaf?" Laxus said

"My my, Laxus is flattered?" Master makarov suddenly said

The whole guild looked at him. He was with gildarts

"Shut up old man." Laxus said as he started to walk away

"Stop. I have an important announcement." Master makarov said

Eveyone listened.

"We will have a tournament. It would take place a month from now. It would determine what rank your current rank your on. There would be 2 brackets. The one who would win the tournament would be fairy tail's second strongest member or should i say fairy tail's 'Ace' " Master makarov said

Everone was shocked. They knew they have to practice for them to win.

"Where is gonna be?" Raven asked

"At the plains of war" Gildarts said

"1 Month huh. Better start training now." Laxus said

"Right. Im gonna be fairy tail's ace!" Natsu said

"Im gonna be the ace you flame brain!" Gray said

"Shut up and put on some clothes perv!" Natsu said to the naked gray

"Where are my clothes!" Gray exclaimed

Wait wait. I have some improvement. Can i say it?" Raven suddenly said

"What is it?" Master said

"I want that the one who won the tournament would have the chance to face gildarts for the title of fairy tail's number 1 mage." Raven said as he pointed towards gildarts

Everyone was shocked at what he said. There was no way they could beat gildarts.

"I like that plan." Laxus said

"HAHAHAHA! You got it you brats!" Master makarov said

"Lets see who im gonna face." Gildarts said

"By the way, How would we know who are we going to face?" Levy asked

Master pointed at the request corner

"The list of brackets are there. You can see who is in your bracket." Master said

Everone walked towards the request board.

"Aw man! Im in the same bracket with raven!" Natsu said

"Im on the bracket with laxus and erza in it." Cana said

Everyone was talking here and there. Only 4 person was not among them. It was mira, raven, elfman and lisanna

"Looks like we're at the same bracket fatty." Raven said to mira

"This is a good chance to kick your butt you idiot!" Mira replied

"I wont go easy on you." Raven said

"Me neither you idiot!" Mira said.

Raven looked once again at the brackets

**Bracket A: **

**Laxus vs Macao**

**Erza vs Reedus**

**Jet vs Droy**

**Cana vs Levy**

**Evergreen vs Freed**

**Mystogan vs Elfman**

**Bracket B:**

**Mira vs Bickslow**

**Natsu vs Gray**

**Lisanna vs Nab**

**Vijeeter vs Warren**

**Raven vs Max**

Raven was curious about someone from bracket A.

"Hey who the hell is mystogan?" Raven asked

"He is a member of the guild. He rarely comes but ill try to contact him." Gildarts said

"Is he strong?" Raven asked

"He and laxus are equally matched" Master makarov said

"Hmpff. I can beat that guy with my eyes closed." Laxus said

"Another powerful foe. Thats more like it." Raven said

"Well that concludes the meeting. You can start training now. We would postpone any job request so you can train. You can train anywhere. Just be back with in 1 month. Good luck to all of you." Master makarov said

"I dont need luck. Im just gonna beat everyone who stands in my way." Laxus said as he walked away

"Cocky brat." Master makarov said as he and gildarts returned to their room

Everyone was pumped. They all have to practice. They wanted to be the ace of fairy tail

"So raven where would a man like you practice?" Elfman asked

"On my secret training place" Raven replied

'Where is your secret training place?" Lisanna asked

"I cant tell you, Thats why its called secret." Raven smiled and patted lisanna's head

"So where are you training mira" erza suddenly asked

"None of your buisness you red hag." Mira said

"Hmpff. Ill just have to meet you at the match. Better not lose you idiot punk" Erza said

"You bet on it you hag!" Mira said as erza walked away.

"Well, Better start training now." Raven said as he stood up

"Be careful raven ok?" Lisanna said

"Im always careful lisa. Tell that to your sister." Raven joked

"Why you!" Mira shouted

"HAHA. Just kidding. But promise me one thing ok?" Raven said

"What is it?" Mira asked

"Promise me that we would be facing each other at the bracket finals ok? I want us to go all out at the finals. To see who is better" Raven said

"What? Im already better than you." Mira said

"Im serious." Raven said

"Sure sure. You better not lose too." Mira said

"I know that. Yo elfman. Always keep mira and lisa safe while im gone ok? Your their knight for the time being ok?" Raven said

"Sure sure! Im a man after all!" Elfman replied

"Thats good." Raven said as he walked towards the guild doors.

He suddenly stopped.

"By the way, Mira, Meet me at the tree tonight. I have something to say to you" Raven said

"What tree?" Mira asked

Raven suddenly tossed her an apple.

"I see. Ok. Better not be late or else your gonna get it!" Mira said

Raven just waved his hands and left the guild

* * *

_At the park_

* * *

Mira arrived at the mighty apple tree. She looked around but couldnt see raven.

"Your late." A voice from above said

"Sorry. I packed our stuff." Mira said

A boy suddenly jumped from the tree. Mira knew who it was even though it was dark

"So your leaving now?" Mira asked

"Yeah. I have to train so i can beat gildarts." The boy walked closer. The moon revealed his face. It was raven

"Idiot! Im gonna be the one to beat him!" Mira said

Raven just smiled

"So what do you want to talk about?" Mira asked

"Well. Im just gonna say goodbye." Raven said

"Is that it?" Mira asked

"No. I just wanted to tell you that... Uhmm. I..." Raven was nervous

"What? You what?" Mira asked

Raven was shaking. He tought it was the perfect time for his confession. He wanted mira to know how he felt towards her.

"I uhm I-i-i-i-..." Raven couldnt say it

"You what?! Spill it you idiot!" Mira shouted

"Ill Miss you..." Raven said. He couldnt say he loves her.

"Oh..." Mira was shocked

"Well then, Id better get going." Raven said as he walked away

"Wait." Mira said. It made raven stop.

Raven looked at her

"Uhm. I-i-ill miss you too..." Mira said

This made raven's heart berserk.

"I..." Raven couldnt say anything

"You better come back ok? Dont be late again!" Mira said

"Sure sure. I promise i would come." Raven said as he walked away

That day raven left magnolia with a smiling face and a berserk heart...

_To be continued..._

**Yo guys whats up!? Thanks for those who post reviews. Those reviews power me up. Those are the things that drives me to write more. haha. Well i cant update until friday cause ill be heading back to the philippines later at 8am. would try to update in the week-ends. Post some reviews! :) Thanks for those who are following the story. Love you all! (:**

**~Chowtii (:**


	13. 1st round results

_7 Years ago._

* * *

A month have passed since master announced the fairy tournament. Everyone was training hard the past month

"Mira-nee lets get going! We're gonna be late." Lisanna said

"Yeah, Lisa's right! Lets go! A man never gets late." Elfman added

"Ok, seesh." Mira said as she stood up and walked towards the plains of war.

_You better come idiot.. _She said to herself.

* * *

_Somewhere far away_

* * *

"All done!" Raven said.

He was standing in the middle of a crater. Everything near the crater was ruined. It was like it was hit by something very destructive

"Idiot. We're gonna be late!" Gildarts said

"Why the hell are you with me then? Why the hell were you training me!" Raven asked

"I just want to see you. I think you have a chance at beating me. Maybe 1%? HAHAHAHAHA!" Gildarts laughed

"Ill beat you later pops! Just you wait!" Raven shouted

"I better go ahead. Im one of the officials." Gildarts said

"Sure whatever." Raven said

"Idiot kid. Dont be late!" Gildarts said as he walked away

"By the way, Dont use _That _Move in the tournament ok? It could kill somebody." Gildarts added

"I know pops. Just go already!" Raven shouted

"Just reminding you. I know you want to show off because mira is watching." Gildarts added as he walked away

Raven then laid down. He looked at the clouds. They wander endlessly. He wondered when he could tell mira how he feels. He then saw a cloud. It looked like mira. he smiled at it.

"Dont worry. Ill tell you soon. Just wait mira." Raven smiled

He saw another cloud closing in on the cloud that looks like mira. The cloud made raven irratated. The cloud looked like laxus.

"Man! Of all the people. Why laxus?" Raven growled

He then opened his mouth. It was being covered with black and violet energies. He aimed it at the cloud that looked like laxus

"Chaos dragons ROAR!" Raven shouted

A burst of black and violet energy came out of raven's mouth. It was headed straight towards the cloud that looked like laxus. The energy hit the cloud. Just like that, The cloud vanished. It shows to prove how destructive raven's roar is.

"Im not going to lose to you laxus! Im not going to lose mira because of you! Ill beat you!" Raven shouted as he took a nap

A figure heard what raven said. The figure just smiled.

"This tournament would be interesting." Gildarts smiled and walked away.

* * *

_Plains of war_

* * *

Mira, Elfman and Lisanna arrived at the plains of war. Everyone Was there. They looked more powerful. It shows that they have been training hard.

"So your here witch." A voice called.

Mira looked at the direction of the voice. It was erza. She looked more powerful

"Whats up red hag? You look more fat!" Mira said as he laughed

"Shut up! You look more fat! I got fat here though." Erza said as she placed her hands at her chest

"Thats what a man likes!" Elfman exclaimed

"Shut up elf!" Mira said as she smacked his brother at the head

"Ouch nee-san!" Elfman shouted

"So you ready to be beaten by me to a pulp? Mira said

"In your dreams!" Erza exclaimed

"NATSU!" Lisanna suddenly shouted

"Whats up lis?" Natsu walked towards them

"I MISSED YOU!" Lisanna shouted as she hugged natsu

"Uhgg! I-i-i Missed you too." Natsu replied

"Hows training natsu?" Erza asked

"I went training with the ice perv. Im pretty powerful now! Ill beat you and mira! Then Ill face big bro at the finals!" Natsu said

Mira suddenly looked around. She wanted to see a certain black haired boy.

"If your looking for raven, He's Not here yet." Erza said

"I-i-i wasnt looking for him you hag!" Mira exclaimed

"Sure, You wasnt." Erza said

"By the way. Where is big bro?" Natsu asked

"I havent seen him yet. I guess he is late." Erza said

"That idiot!" Mira shouted

Suddenly the all heard a familiar voice

"Hey you kids! Whats up!" Master makarov said

"Master!" Erza said

"Whats up old fart" Mira said

"I see your doing well you punk" Master makarov said

"Of course you old fart." Mira said

"Well, Lets see if you have improved." Master makarov said

"Just you wait." Mira said

Master makarov then walked towards a big boulder. He climed up so that when he speaks everyone would hear him.

"Good to see all of you here! Is everybody here?" Master makarov shouted

"Raven aint here yet old man." Gildarts said

"That idiot! He's always late. Never mind. Lets start the tournament now. We will start with the first match. Laxus and macao, Get to the center and begin." Master stated

"Sure thing master." Macao said as he walked towards the middle

"Ill be the best here." Laxus walked to the middle too

Everyone sat in a circle around the two fighters.

"Ok. BEGIN!" Master shouted as the two clashed

Time went so fast

Laxus beat macao. He was no match for the thunder god. Erza won in her match with reedus. Cana, Jet and freed also won. Mystogan also won againts elfman.

"Its ok elfman. Mystogan was too much for you." Mira said to her brother

"He is more of a man than me. I salute him!" Elfman said

"Well then. My match is up next." Mira said as she walked to the battle ground

She was about to face bickslow.

"Lets go dance bickslow!" Mira said as she transformed in her devil form

"Ill beat your punk butt!" Bickslow said as his minions appear

Mira and bickslow battled. It was a destructive battle, But in the end mira won

"You've improved." Mira said as she helped bickslow up

"You've improved too." Bickslow replied

Mira walked away from the battlefield

"Nice job white witch. Just keep on winning so you and i could face each other." Erza stated

"Of course ill win. Ill kick your butt in the finals!" Mira exclaimed

"Lets see!" Erza replied

Mira and erza continued to fight. Mira was still waiting for him to come. He promised to her he would come. The matches continued. Natsu won the fight with gray. Lisa won againts nab. The last match before raven's match is about to start. Mira was looking around to see if raven had arrived

"Where the hell is he?!" Mira said

"He's just late as usual." Erza said

"He better come or else ill kill him!" Mira said

The match ended. Warren won. The last match is about to start. Max walked towards the battlefield

"Is raven not here yet?!" Master makarov asked

"The idiot aint here yet." Mira replied

"Well i have no choice. Ill have to call it a default win." Master makarov said

Mira was shocked. Raven didnt come. He promised he would come...

"Wait master." Gildarts suddenly said

Everyone looked at gildarts

"Come out now. I know you're there from the start." Gildarts said as he pointed to a nearby tree.

Suddenly the tree exploded because of gildarts' magic. As the tree exploded they saw a figure jump from it. As the area was covered in smoke they saw a figure standing. When the smoke faded they saw a boy. They knew who it was. It was raven. He suddenly ran towards us. He was faster than before.

"Im sorry. I fell asleep." Raven said

"You idiot!" Mira shouted at him

"Nice to see you mira" Raven smiled

"Enough of that. Go to the center and fight max!" Master makarov shouted

"Lets talk later. Ill have to go to my match first. Wait for me fatty" Raven smiled as he walked away

Raven and max was in the field

"Whats up. Go easy on me" Raven smiled

"Good luck. I wont go easy on you" Max stated

"Let the match begin!" Master shouted

Raven suddenly dissapeared. He appeared in front of max and punched him in the face. He dissapeared again and punched him at the back this time. Max was catching raven's barrage of punches. Everyone was amazed on how fast raven was.

Max suddenly stepped back

"Ultimate sand shield!" Max shouted

His body was slowly covered in sand. It was then that more sand covered him. It was like a turtle's shell

"Thats max's trump card. Its the ultimate defence!" Macao shouted

"They say that even master's attacks are useless againts that shield." Jet added

Raven dissapeared again and started to punch the shielded max. It was as they say. It was useless

Mira was getting worried. What if raven lost.

"DONT YOU LOSE YOU IDIOT! YOU AND ME STILL HAVE A MATCH! DONT LOSE!" Mira shouted

Raven just smiled at her.

"Dont worry. This is nothing. Ill win for you." Raven said

He then pointed his fingers at max

"Ill show you what a dragon slayer can do." Raven said

black and violet energies gathered at the tip of his fingers

"Chaos dragon's Pistol!"

The energy rushed towards max like a gun fired. The energy landed at max. The shield suddenly began to crack. Raven suddenly rushed towards max.

"Chaos dragon's fist!"

Raven punched the cracked shield. As the punch landed the shield shattered like glass. Raven then punched max and he fell on the ground.

"H-h-how did you break my perfect shield?" Max asked

"Your sand shield it tough. But with my flames. Its as soft as paper." Raven replied as he helped max up

And with that the first round ended..

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! Ive just been busy! Im going to college soon. Ill update soon this time, I promise. Drop some reviews! Thanks to all of you who support this story! :)**


	14. The most beautiful thing in whole world

_7 Years ago_

* * *

The 1st round of the tournament ended. Master said that there would be a 30 minute break

"Phew. A break at last!" Erza exclaimed

"The next round is gonna be tough" Mira said

"Aw man! I wanna be at the next round!" Elfman shouted

"Its your fault you lost!" Mira exclaimed

"Mystogan is just too powerful! Erza better watch out for that guy." Elfman said to the scarlet haired girl

"Yeah. Id better watch out for laxus too." Erza replied

"Huh?! Laxus?! Where?!" Mira suddenly looked around

Elfman and erza just looked at mira

"You better be prepared too nee-chan. There is someone dangerous in your bracket."

"Who?" Mira asked

"Me!" A voice suddenly said

Mira, Erza and Elfman turned to the voice. It was a certain dragonslayer.

"I natsu salamander shall beat you all!" Natsu shouted

"Yes my future husband will beat you!" Lisa added. She hugged natsu's shoulders

"EHH? Lisa your at the same bracket as me. Ill beat ya too!" Natsu shouted

"If we fight ill just let my future husband win!" Lisa replied as she winked at natsu

"Ill kick your dragon butt you idiot dragon!" Mira said

"Lets see! Lets just meet at the battlefield!" Natsu shouted

"Mira-nee did you and raven talked already?" Lisa asked

Mira suddenly remembered that raven was already here. She looked around but she didnt saw him.

"Nah. Why would i talk to that idiot? He promised me he would not be late. That idiot. After i said that i will miss him. Tha-" Mira suddenly covered her mouth. What the heck was she saying? She looked at her companions. They just looked at her.

"Kyaaa~!" Lisa was the first to react

"H-h-hey! I uhmm I-i-i-its just a joke!" Mira tried to cover up what she said

"Raven is a man because he makes mira-nee miss him!" Elfman said

"Thats not true! What i said was just a joke!" Mira shouted

"Really you white witch? They why are you blushing?" Erza asked.

Mira's face was as red as erza's scarlet hair

"Shut up you hag! Leave me alone. Ill go for a walk!" Mira said as she walked away

"Mira-nee! The 2nd round is about to start! Dont wander too far!" Lisa said

"Just call me when the matches are about to start." Mira said as she walked inside the nearby forest

She walked deeper and deeper

_Its all that idiot's fault! If he wasnt late i wouldnt have said that in front of them! _Mira thought

She stopped in a big tree.

"IDIOT!" She shouted as she started to punch the tree.

She closed her eyes as she punched the tree. As she punched the tree she remembered the last time raven and her talked. It was a month ago.

* * *

_"So what do you want to talk about?" Mira asked_

_"Well. Im just gonna say goodbye." Raven said_

_"Is that it?" Mira asked_

_"No. I just wanted to tell you that... Uhmm. I..." Raven was nervous_

_"What? You what?" Mira asked_

_Raven was shaking. He tought it was the perfect time for his confession. He wanted mira to know how he felt towards her._

_"I uhm I-i-i-i-..." Raven couldnt say it_

_"You what?! Spill it you idiot!" Mira shouted_

_"Ill Miss you..." Raven said. He couldnt say he loves her._

_"Oh..." Mira was shocked_

_"Well then, Id better get going." Raven said as he walked away_

_"Wait." Mira said. It made raven stop._

_Raven looked at her_

_"Uhm. I-i-ill miss you too..." Mira said_

_This made raven's heart berserk._

_"I..." Raven couldnt say anything_

_"You better come back ok? Dont be late again!" Mira said_

_"Sure sure. I promise i would come." Raven said as he walked away_

* * *

"IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" Mira shouted as she punched the tree.

Suddenly something struck her head. It fell from the tree. She looked at it. It was an apple

"Dont be so loud! Someone's sleeping you know." A voice said at the top of the tree

Mira knew exactly who is was.

"Its your fault you idiot!" Mira shouted

"Its always my fault. Im sorry fatty" Raven said from above

"IDIOT!" Mira shouted

"Hey mira. Come up here. The view is great." Raven said

"No thanks im ok here." Mira said

"Come on!" Raven bugged mira

"I said im ok here!" Mira exclaimed

Raven wondered why she didnt want to join him. He suddenly remembered what lisanna said to her. That mira is afraid of heights. Raven then jumped down from the tree. He landed infront of mira

"WHAT DO YA WANT?! Mira asked

Raven suddenly lifted mira. He carried her like a husband carries his wife. It was a bridal carry

"WHAT IS THIS YOU IDIOT! PUT ME DOWN!" Mira shouted

"Mira, Do you trust me?" Raven looked mira at the eyes

Mira saw raven's green eyes. It was so beautiful. His eyes tell everything. It was the eyes of someone she trust the most

"Y-y-yeah.. I trust you, You idiot..." Mira replied

Raven then smiled at her. It was his smile that makes her feel weird.

"Hold on." Raven said as he jumped from one branch to another.

Mira saw that they were getting higher and higher. What made her wonder was that she wasnt afraid how high they were. She new she was afraid of heights but now it was like she wasnt. Was it because she overcame her fear? Or was it because of him?

Finally raven stopped at the highest branch.

"Sit here. Its the most beautiful spot" Raven said as he put mira down.

Mira sat at where raven said. He was right. It was a beautiful spot. She was the mountains and the clear blue sky. It was just a beautiful view. Just looking at the endless horizon was heart warming

"Your right. Its so beautiful." Mira said

"Aint it? But thats nothing. Im looking at the most beautiful thing in whole world right now." Raven said

Mira wondered what he was talking about so she looked at raven to see what he was looking at. She was shocked.

Raven was looking straight at mira with those green eyes..

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter? Aint mira so dense? Lol. I hope you continue to support this fanfiction! Drop in some reviews! Sorry for the late update. Ive just been busy with my college entrance exam. Luckily i passed. Ill update soon just wait. The next chapter is gonna be epic! :)**


	15. The unexpected confession

_7 Years ago_

* * *

_"Your right. Its so beautiful." Mira said_

_"Aint it? But thats nothing. Im looking at the most beautiful thing in whole world right now." Raven said_

_Mira wondered what he was talking about so she looked at raven to see what he was looking at. She was shocked._

_Raven was looking straight at mira with those green eyes.._

Raven's heart beating fast. This is his chance to tell mira how he felt.

"Mira.. I have to tell you something." Raven looked at mira with his most deadly weapon. His green eyes

"What is it?" Mira asked

"Mira, Ive kept this for so long. I didnt find the chance to tell you this in the past because i was scared. But now i can tell you." Raven said

Raven's heart was beating faster now. He knew he had to tell her now. There wont be another chance like this.

"Mira i just want you to know that i... I-I-I LO-"

A voice suddenly interupted the confession

"Mira-nee! The 2nd round is about to start!" Lisanna shouted

"Ok. Im comming down now!" Mira shouted from the top of the tree

"Sorry idiot. Lets talk again later ok?" Mira said as she jumped down

"Maybe next time..." Raven said as he followed

* * *

_Plains of war_

* * *

The 2nd round was about to start.

"Ok brats the second round is going to start now. 1st match. Erza vs Mystogan" Master makarov said

The two mages walked towards the battlefield

"Man this is gonna be epic!" Jet said

"Two of the top mages going all out!" Droy replied

"Lets go erza!" Natsu shouted

Erza looked as her opponent. She saw part of his hair. It was familiar.

"Ok brats begin!" Master makarov said

Erza charged towards mystogan with a sword. She tried to slash him with the sword but mystogan dodged it with ease. Erza saw mystogan's eyes. It also was very familiar. He had yellowish brown eyes. Mystogan didnt attack at all. He just dodged all the attacks.

"Hey attack me idiot!" Erza demanded

Mystogan didnt reply. He just dodged the attacks.

Erza then became faster and faster. Mystogan then had a hard time dodging all of erza's attacks.

Suddenly mystogan made a mistake. In an instant erza slashed part of mystogan's mask.

Erza was shocked at what she saw. She couldnt believe what she was seeing. She saw a red mark by the eye of mystogan. Same as a certain boy she know. Not just that. He had the same color of hair as the boy erza knew.

"Je-j-j-jellal?" Erza couldnt find words

Mystogan just looked down in shame.

"Master i forfeit the match." Mystogan suddenly said as he ran towards the forest.

Erza just stood in her place shocked. She couldnt move an inch.

"Erza!" Natsu suddenly ran towards her.

Erza didnt say anything. She was still in shock

"Hey red hag! You won! What the hell is up with that? Mystogan didnt even attack!" Mira said

"I-i-i-i also dont know..." Erza replied

"Do you know mystogan?" Raven asked

"I-i-i-i dont know..." Erza said

"Get a grip hag!" Mira said to her rival

Erza then snapped back to reality. She was back to normal

"Im ok now. Ill just go for a walk." Erza said as she walked towards the forest

* * *

_The forest_

* * *

Erza was looking for a certain mage.

She walked deeper and deeper in the forest.

"Jellal! Where are you?!" Erza shouted

Nobody replied. Suddenly something attack erza. It was a giant bear. She didnt have time to draw a weapon. She was about to get eaten when a magic circle suddenly appeared under the bear. It then bursted and the bear was out cold

"Are you ok erza?" A voice suddenly said.

Erza looked around. She saw a certain boy with blue hair.

"Jellal... Is that you?" Erza asked

The boy didnt say a word.

"Jellal..." Erza said as she walked closer to the boy.

Suddenly the boy vanished. He the appeared at the back of erza. He casted some sort of sleeping spell on her.

"Shhh... Take a nap." The boy said as erza began to fall asleep..

* * *

_Plains of war_

* * *

"Where the hell is the red hag?!" Mira asked

"How should i know?" Raven replied

"Ill search for her. You search to idiot." Mira said as she walked away to search for the missing red head.

Raven searched for erza. He walked inside the forest. He walked in deeper.

"Come out now. I already sensed you." Raven said as he stopped

Then a certain figure appeared. It was mystogan. He was carrying erza.

"Take care of her will you? And by the way, Keep what happened here between us." Mystogan said as he handed erza over to the dragonslayer

"Sure thing. Where are you going now?" Raven asked

"I have a mission to do. I have to destroy anima." Mystogan said

"Anima? Is that a food?" Raven wondered

"Its something you wont understand. I gotta get going. Take care dragon slayer." Mystogan said as he dissapeared

Raven smiled. "Fairy tail sure has lots of weirdos"

* * *

Mira got tired of searching and just returned at the field

"Where the hell is the idiot dragon?" Mira asked

"He entered the forest to search for erza." Lisanna replied

"That idiot!" Mira said

Suddenly they saw raven come out of the forest with erza in his arms. Mira was kinda shocked. She didnt knew what she was feeling. Could it be jealousy? Mira was suddenly red. She didnt know what she was feeling

"Mira-nee are you ok?" Lisanna asked

"W-w-what?!" Mira replied

"Why are you all red? Are you sick or something?" Lisanna said

"I-i-im Ok!" Mira shouted

"Really? Are you ok fatty?" Raven asked

"I said im ok you idiot!" Mira shouted

"Sure. If you say so." Raven blurted

"Besides, What happened to the hag?" Mira asked

Raven remembered that mystogan said to keep what happened at the forest a secret.

"Erza uhm, She fell asleep at the forest." Raven sucked at lying

"Really?" Mira asked

"Yeah." Raven replied as he put erza down.

"You know you suck at lying dont ya?" Mira asked

"What?! Im n-" Raven replied when somebody called mira

"Mira its an emergency! Come with me!" It was freed

"What happened?" Mira asked

"Just come with me!" Freed said as he took mira's hand and ran towards the forest

"Raven, Are you jealous?" Lisanna asked

Raven became red.

"W-w-what are you saying lisa!" Raven said

"Hahaha! Its written all over your face. Plus mira-nee was right! You sure suck at lying!" Lisanna said

Raven knew there was no way out. He had to tell the truth.

"You see Lisa, I l-l-l-like your.. Uhmmm..." Raven was shaking

"You like mira-nee?" Lisanna asked

"Yeah..." Raven replied

"Then chase her and tell her that before somebody else does." Lisanna said

Raven knew she was right. He had to say what he felt

"Thanks Lisa." Raven said as he ran towards the forest

* * *

_The Forest_

* * *

Raven saw running. He was searching for the girl that he likes. He knew that she had to know what he felt towards her. He ran deeper and deeper inside the forest. As he was running deeper, His heart was beating faster.

He already sensed mira. He knew where she was. But she wasnt alone. There was somebody with her. That somebody had a strong aura. Raven was getting closer and closer. He didnt care whether she would accept him or not. He didnt care if there was somebody with her. At the moment he saw mira, Raven was about to shout what his heart wanted to say but he heard something that pierced his heart.

"I like you mira." Laxus said as he looked mira in the eye.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Hey guys! Didnt expect that huh? HAHAHA! Im so sorry for the super duper ultra late update! College life is really hard and tiring.**

**Hope you like liked it. Drop some reviews! Lets make this fanfic known! Love you all! :D**

**~Chowtii (:**


	16. The broken dragon

_7 Years ago_

* * *

_"I like you mira." Laxus said as he looked mira in the eye._

Raven was shocked. He was frozen. His heart stopped. Time stopped. He just looked at the two of them

"R-r-raven?! Why are you here?!" Mira asked

Raven didnt answer. He just stood there.

"Ill be going now. Bye mira" Laxus said as he walked away

It was just raven and mira now. Mira was confused why raven was acting weird.

"Yo, Raven?" Mira asked

Raven didnt answer

"You idiot! Acting weird again! Im outta here!" Mira said as she walked away

Raven was left all alone. He was shaking. He was sad. He didnt know what to do.

"Such a weak fool." A voice suddenly said

Raven looked around. He looked for the location of the voice

"Who are you..." Raven asked with a weak tone

"I am you." The voice said

Raven was confused.

"Me? What the hell are you talking about? Where are you?! Show your self! Im not in the mood" Raven shouted

"Cant you see?! I am inside you. I am your other side. I am your**_ DARKNESS_**." The voice said

Raven was shocked. He was confused of what the mysterious voice said

"Shut up. Im not really in the mood for games right now." Raven said

"You will know soon enough who i am. You will come to me for power soon. For now i will bid you goodbye" The voice said

"Whatever.." Raven said as he walked out of the woods

* * *

_Plains of war_

* * *

The matches continued as scheduled. Mira won her match

"Mira-nee! Congrats!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"Thank you lisa." Mira replied

"So. Do you have something to say to me mira-nee?" Lisanna asked

Mira was confused.

"Huh? What are you saying" Mira asked

"Did something happen when you were in the forest?" Lisanna said

Mira was blushing. She remembered what happened

"Uhmmmm. Someone confessed..." Mira said

Lisanna was smiling like a dog. She knew who confessed

"Kyaaa~ Mira-nee! Im so happy for you! He finally confessed!" Lisanna shouted

Suddenly erza appeared

"Who is the crazy dude that confessed to the white fat witch?" Erza asked

"Shut up you red old hag!" Mira replied

"So mira-nee. Who was it?!" Lisanna Asked

"It was uhmmm. It was..." Mira said

"Who?!" Lisanna and erza asked

"It was... Laxus..." Mira said as she blushed

Lisanna was shocked. She didnt expect laxus to confess. She expected raven.

"WHAAAAAAAT!?" Lisanna shouted.

"Shut it lisa! Dont shout!" Mira said as she covered her sisters mouth

"So laxus confessed huh? I didnt expect that." Erza said

"Well i didnt expect it too.." Mira said

Lisanna cant believe it. She wondered what happened to raven.

"So. Does anyone know about this yet?" Erza asked

"No. Just you, Me, Lisa and laxus" Mira replied

"So It was just the two of you in the forest?" Lisa asked

"Well.. No." Mira said

"Huh? Then who was there?" Erza asked

"Me laxus and raven..." Mira said

Lisanna was shocked

"Raven was there?!" Lisanna said

"Yeah. And he was upset with something. He was acting weird." Mira replied

Lisanna knew what happened. She knew raven had heard the confession. He was hurt

"I think i know why raven is upset..." Lisa said

"Whats the reason?" Mira asked

"Its because raven LI-" Lisa was about to spill the beans

When suddenly gildarts shouted. "Oy! Raven what the hell are you doing?!"

Mira, Erza and lisa checked what was going on. They saw raven destroying the forest. He was causing havoc.

"Shut up pops. Im just taking my anger out." Raven said

As he was about to make a move a hand held him in place. It was laxus

"Stop this you idiot." Laxus said

Raven then head butted laxus.

"Stay out of this!" Raven shouted

"Hmmm wanna fight?" Laxus said

"Thats the only thing you said this day that i would agree on!" Raven shouted

"Oy stop it!" Gildarts shouted

"Its okay gildarts." Master Makarov said

"But master.." Gildarts said

"This will be a official match. The one who wins here is the 2nd strongest wizard and has the right to challege gildarts. Is this okay with everyone?" Master shouted

All of the guild members nodded

"Well its official. This is the final match." Gildarts said

"Go kick this idiot's butt laxus!" Freed shouted

"Big bro make that bully cry!" Natsu shouted

The two monsters made their way towards the field. Everyone was watching as the got ready for the fight of the century

"I hope they would be okay!" Lisanna said

"The loser of this match is gonna get hurt really bad." Erza replied

Mira was lost in her mind. She didnt know what was going on. This was a match between the guy he likes and the guy who makes her happy.

"Raven..." That was all that mira could say

All eyes were on the 2 monster mages of the guild.

"Once and for all lets see who is stronger between us!" Laxus shouted

"Will you just shut the hell up. Im really pissed of." Raven said

And with that the two clashed!

_To be continued..._

**Sorry for the super late update! Ive been really busy with college! Med school is hard! -_- Well i hope you like it! I really would like to thank you guys for following the story this far! Ill try to update more quickly! Drop in some review! Thanks and GODBLESS everyone! :"**

~Chowtii C:


End file.
